Black Dark and White Light
by Doubt'and'Judge
Summary: This takes place two years after the anime stops. The main character has been following a cruel man and has been following him for eight years. This person is unique but in different ways that you would think. Rated T for mild violence. Involves everyone.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of it All

**I DON"T OWN D.N. ANGEL. This is my second story but I am still writing my other story. I'm hoping that my brain isn't going to melt. Crossing my fingers X]**

* * *

Chapter 1

I am growing tired of "The Master", but I cannot go against him. I cannot rebel against him. I don't want it to happen again. Not now. Not again.

* * *

I walked into the chamber of my Master's house. I walked up to the foot of the stairs and knelled on both knees. "I am waiting for your orders... Master," I said looking up. I see on top of the stairs, a man that I despise and will despise for the rest of my life.

He looked at me while I look back at him, emotionless. He got up and slowly walked down the stairs and I looked straight ahead of me. "Have you heard of the two angels, Dark and Krad?" Even though he asked it as a question, his tone of voice told me not to answer it. He smiled with his thin lips. "They are the angels that have been taken away from me, from my family. By the Niwa family and the Hiwatari family. I would like you to take them back for me. Even if that includes taking the host bodies back."

He reached the bottom of the stairs and lifted my chin up to face him. He got close to my face and I was able to feel his breath, to feel his anger. He smiled his dark smile. I wanted to look away. He had the same smile as that time. I pushed those feelings back. _As long as I listen to his desires, _I thought, _I will not get hurt again. _I stared back into those cold, dark eyes. "I want you to to enroll to their school and get them to come back. Either use words or force," He said, and if possible, his eyes turned even darker. "It doesn't matter. As long as you get them back here, nothing will happen to you, I promise." He let go of my chin. He walked away and started to laugh.

* * *

I walked onto the train platform. I looked around. There were at least three people wearing the same uniform as me. I heard the train come and made sure that I wasn't going to be pushed onto the tracks. The train stopped and I walked onto it. As I did, everyone walked into the train, taking as much space as possible. I stood there until we were at the school.

I walked out and saw two brown haired girls walk up to a guy that had red hair. I started to walk towards them but one of the brown haired girls hugged the red haired boy. It seems that they are in a relationship with each other.

As I started to walk, I heard the long haired girl ask the red haired guy, "Ne Niwa, do you think that Dark will come back?" I looked at them from the corner of my eye. He smiled sadly.

"I don't think he'll come back for awhile, but I don't think that he'll go back into my body." _Not in his body? _I thought. _I guess I have to destroy that mirror to get them back._

"Did you keep in contact with Hiwatai -kun, Risa?" the short, brown haired girl asked the other girl. I have almost past them when she nodded and said, "Yea. He said he's coming back today and is going to be in school. He's going to be in the same class as Niwa though." She smiled and continued, "We both don't want you guys to start fighting again, don't we, Riku?" The short haired girl smiled.

I walked out of hearing range so I couldn't hear what they were saying. I walked up to the school and stopped. I looked up and covered my eyes from the sunlight. I heard the phase that the Master said before I left the house, '_The game begins now'. _

I walked in the classroom when I was told. I looked around and saw that the person named Niwa was here so the person named Hiwatari is here too.

"As I said before, we have a transfer student. Can you write your name on the board?" I wrote down my name and looked at the teacher. She looked back and asked me, "Can you say your name and anything you want to say to the class?" I stayed quiet. I have no purpose or a reason to listen what she is saying.

She looked back that the class and said, "She is a shy person so she probably can't think of what to say. Her name is Fuzen Hayashi. Do any of you have any questions to ask her?" A couple of people raise their hands. I didn't want to answer any of their questions so I didn't pick anyone. A minute passed by and the people with their hands up gotten tired and put their hands down. The teacher looked at me and I didn't look back but looked straight ahead. The teacher sweated a little. "I guess that she doesn't want to answer questions either. Hmm your seat will be... Oh Hiwatari- kun! What are you doing here?"

I heard a guy's voice. "I was able to transfer back to this school, but my class was because it held a lot of transfer students so I was told to come here."

I looked at the direction where the voice came from. It was a boy with blue hair and blue eyes. _I've found them, _I thought.

The teacher spoke back. "They don't tell me anything anymore." She sighed. "Hayashi- san, I want you to sit next to Niwa- kun. Niwa- kun, please raise your hand so that she knows where you are." He raised his hand even though I already knew who he was. I walked to the empty desk next to him and sat down.

It was a window seat so I was able to see the sky. The sky that was wasn't able to touch for seven years. The sky that looks so far away from me. I want to touch it again. I stared at the sky until class was over. Since Dark and Krad wasn't here, I have no reason to try to get close to them, yet.

It was lunch and I had nothing to eat, so I walked to the roof. It was unlocked so I was able to get in without breaking in. I walked to the ledge and sat down on the edge. _This is the closest I can get to the sky for now, _I thought. I laid on the ledge that warned people that it was the roof ended. I stretched my hands out to the sky. I sighed and sat up. I felt someone's presence behind the door. I pretended that I didn't notice that person.

That person walked in and I looked from the corner of my eye. It the person with the name Hiwatari. He walked up to me and I noticed that he had a white plastic bag with him.

When he was near me he lifted up the bag and asked, "Are you hungry?" I didn't respond. "I saw you walk out of the classroom with nothing to eat so I thought that you didn't have anything to eat, so I thought you'd be hungry." He put a melon bread onto my lap and sat down against the ledge. He opened another melon bread and bit it.

I felt that three more people were coming up the stairs. I heard the long haired girl's, from this morning, voice, "Why do you think that Hiwatari- kun is on the roof?" I think her name was Risa.

I heard a similar voice but it was a little lower. I think her name was Riku. "Maybe he wanted some fresh air." The door opened and revealed the girls I saw this morning, Risa and Riku, and the red head, Niwa.

"Hey Hiwatari," the three of them said at the same time. They stared at the blue haired boy as he finished his bread.

"Hey." He smiled. "Did you guys eat lunch yet."

"No, they wanted to eat lunch together so I came along," Niwa said. He looked at me and met my eyes. We stared at each other for a few seconds, though it felt like long hours. I broke the trance and picked up the melon bread.

"You were suppose to come to our class and eat there," Risa told him. "We both agreed to that didn't we?"

"Yeah. I remember agreeing to that," Hiwatari said after a little thought. He looked up at me while I opened the plastic that was covering the melon bread. "It's just that I found a hungry girl going up here." I looked back at him, with eyes speaking for me, _I'm not hungry. _He smirked at me.

"Hey guys," Riku started. "Do you think that it's unusually hot today?"

When she said that everyone stood still. A couple seconds past and everyone agreed.

"We should be getting inside," Niwa said. "We have a couple minutes til class and I don't think that anyone wants to melt out here." Everyone else agreed and walked to the stairs. I bit the bread and it tasted... unique. I've never eaten something like this when I was with Master. I took another bite when Hiwatari asked, "Are you coming in?" I looked up and saw that he was staring at me.

I shook my head and he replied, "You should come down soon. Class is going to start soon and you shouldn't be late to class. The teacher would probably make you stand in the hallway for awhile." He started to close the door and stopped when the door was half way closed. "See you in class," He said and he closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

**Sorry it took so long. I had to move, unpack stuff, get Internet hooked up and I didn't put my hands on the computer until a few days earlier. I wish I could have written more though.**

**Oh yeah, I would like to thank Aussie Imp for adding this to her alerts list. **

* * *

Chapter 2

The last class has ended and I was getting ready to leave. _I need to get to Master to report what I have found here, _I thought. _I think their names were Satoshi Hiwatari and Daisuke Niwa. _

I walked to the door, only to be stopped by a guy with blond hair. "Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" I looked past him. If I am l late to get back for even a second, Master will not be happy if I am even a second late. "Can you say at least hi to me?" I looked back at him. It seems like he is in a bet to get me to talk or even to respond to him. Not really a surprise. This is the six attempt.

I tried to walk past him but it seems that he wouldn't let me past. "If you say move or even one word, I'll move." I continued to look past him. "Come on. Even a nod or shake your head. Do something."

"You can stop blocking the way," a female voice said, coming from behind him.

He looked back and and smiled. "Oh. It's just you." I looked around him to see that it was Riku that was behind him.

She looked angry. "Oh, it's just me?" She imitated him with close similarities. "Why don't you say that to my face, huh?"

All of a sudden, the boy looked scared. "I mean- No I meant- I just-" It seems that he can't find the right words to say. "Oh, look. My friends need me," He said pointing to two other boys. "See ya." He said running off.

I looked at the clock and I saw that I had a little over an hour to get back. It takes at least thirty minutes to get back by train and five minutes to walk the rest of the way so I have at least twenty- five minutes to get to the train.

I started to walked but stopped to have another obstacle in front of me. "Your name is Fuzen Hayashi- san right?" When I didn't respond, Riku sighed. "Hiwatari- kun did say that you didn't talk but I didn't know that you wouldn't even nod." She scratched the back of her head. "Hiwatari said that you should hang out with us at the school track. Since I have track and field practice, they come to watch my team and I practice for our match coming up." I turned getting ready to leave but she grabs my hand and runs in the opposite direction. I have no reason to come with her nor a reason to resist. I followed her while she pulled my arm and she ran down the stairs and reached the track on the side of the school. When she stopped, she was breathing heavily while the others ran up to us.

She turned around and saw that I wasn't tired. "Wow. You have some endurance," She said in between pants.

When the others reached us, Risa was breathing heavily while Hiwatari and Niwa was panting a little. "At least you have more endurance than me," Risa said. "I saw you guys running down to get here. Just looking at you guys doing that made me feel tired."

Hiwatari caught his breath and said, "Well we kind of knew that you had a low endurance." She glared at him and he laughed a little and added, "It's a wonder how you could catch up with Dark and stay with him.

All four of them laughed at the joke. The coach called Riku to join them while they did their warm up. She said her good byes and ran off to catch up with the others that started. Niwa looked at Riku with happy eyes. _Yup,_I thought. _Definitely together. _

I looked at Hiwatari and and he looked back. Risa saw it and gotten a little jealous.

"Hey, Satoshi~," Risa said, grabbing onto his arm, which broke my eye connection with him. "Didn't you promise that you would help me with homework when we're watching Riku with her track anad field?" He looked at her and smiled.

He nodded and said, "Yeah, and we should get started now." He turned around and gave Niwa and me to come with them.

Niwa looked at me and asked, "You're Fuuzen Hayashi right?" Even when they are not together, they would ask the same question. When he saw that I didn't reply, he sighed. "You should at least nod or tell me I'm right." I didn't move. He used one of his hands and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I can't make you do anything, so I shouldn't be saying stuff like that." He put his hand down and used the other hand and pointed out where Hiwatari and Risa was sitting at; under a tree in the shade and papers around them. "We should let them be by themselves, don't you think?" I looked back at them and caught Hiwatari's eyes. When I did, he got up and walked over to us, despite the complaints that he got from Risa.

He looked back and forth from me and Niwa. It seems that he is wondering what we were doing, considering that we didn't come over like he gestured for us to. He loooked at both of us and asked, "Why didn't you guys come over? We had enough room for all of us."

Niwa smiled sheeply and said, "Sorry, sorry. But the air around you guys made me think otherwise. Just like the other time when you visited and left me and Riku at the amusement park."

While they talked it out, I could feel that It's time for me to leave. I turned around and started walking towards the gate. I felt a hand grabbed my arm and I turned around. I saw that it was Riku stopped me.

"You're leaving?" she looked at the sun's position and turned back to face me. "So soon?"

I took my arm out of her grasp and started to walk away. She grabbed my shoulder this time and turned me around, hold both of my shoulders. "Don't be so rude," she said with a frown on her face. When I looked back, I saw that the three finally noticed that I was leaving. But looking at this situation would make anyone think twice about interrupting.

I looked back to her face and saw hurt on her face. I wish I can show my feelings that easily. I gently took her hands off my shoulders and put them down. I walked away, with Riku not moving a step closer towards me.

* * *

I walked into the hallway, towards the room where he would be in. I reached the door and knocked. The door opened and I saw that the Master was on his usual chair, behind the wooden desk. He smiled when he saw me but I didn't like the smile.

"You're back," he said. He looked at his watch and said, "You're also right on time too." He stood up and walked to he front of his desk. "So, did you find my angels?"

I looked straight into his eyes and said, "The host bodies were there in one piece. But the angels seems to have disappeared."

He nodded thoughtfully. "It seems that you need to destroy that cursed mirror, once and for all." He walked up to me and handed me a single piece of paper. "It seems that you have to make public appearance. The same way that your mother and her mother have. As the destruction angel. Or as your mother called it, HakaiTenshi."

I looked down onto the paper. It had a decorative border and it said:

The mirror inside your museum,

Is my next target.

Guard it carefully.

For it is I who is going to turn it to ash.

-HakaiTenshi

Time- 9:00 P.M.

It seems as though that I have to do it. So that no one can remake it. I looked up and saw that he was starring at the window, or at least through the window. He noticed that I looked at him and looked back at me.

"I've already sent it and you are suppose to show up by 9 P.M. Just like the warning letter said." He got up and walked to his chair and sat down. He put both elbows on the desk and put his hands together. "At least when you do it, it wouldn't be so boring for you. Don't say that I didn't care for you." He turned his chair around and said, "Now leave. It's almost time for your public entrance."

I bowed my head and turned around before I closed the door, he said, "But, if you fail to get them to return... it seems that I would need to bring matters into my own hands." He laughed an eerie laugh as I closed the door.

* * *

Satoshi Hiwatari's POV Time- 8: 50 P.M.

I looked at the card. The name of the sender is someone I don't recognize but my father do. He left me in charge of this case, and I was told about this only moments ago after Hayashi- san left. The letter does not tell use that they are stealing something; that person is going to destroy it so that it cannot be fixed. If it was that mirror, what would happen to Dark and Krad? Would they be destroyed or would they return to Daisuke's and my body. Dark... Krad... It's been at least four months since they have left and the police work has slowed down a little. This is troublesome. Why would someone try to destroy pieces of art work?

We, as in me, the police, and the news crew, are all ready for her arrival. The only ones that knows about her is the people who have been on the police force for twenty years. Apparently this person have an identity that is rarely known about. As I hear the new reporter talking, the person have only showed up at least four times in the last forty years; two every twenty years. This is the first appearance in twenty years; right on schedule. The news reporter have also said another thing that was interesting. She can get to her target in anyway possible; with examples such as: flying in, sneaking in, disguises, and mysteriously, the target just burns up and become into ashes.

People have been stationed to watch the sky, the ground floor, the second floor in the museum, and of course in front and back of the statue. Since I didn't want to stand out as much as the people around it, I went to hide in a place where no one can see me. Even though it is kind of useless, I still did it and waited. I looked at my wrist watch to find that it is five minutes til nine. Where ever you are HakaiTenshi, I will catch you!

* * *

Daisuke Niwa's POV Time- 8: 50 P.M.

I was doing the leftover homework that we didn't get to finish. I took breaks here and there but I managed to finish before 8: 52. I stretched back in my chair and relaxed again. "Kyuu," I heard a sound. I looked around and saw Wiz (With) on the floor next to the chair. He was a rabbit looking thing with long ears. He had white fur and loved strawberries, which I decided to grow again. He jumped up onto my desk and looked at me. "Kyuu?"

I smiled. "Are you hungry?" I asked him and started to pet him on his head. He jumped down and looked at the ripe strawberries that my mom got from the grocery store and pointed at them. I laughed and said, "Fine, but your only having two.

I looked at me happily and jumped on the table. He grabbed two and ran to the windowsill and ate there.

"Daisuke! What are you doing up there?" I heard my mom yell up the stairs.

I yelled back, "I just finished my homework."

"Well come down! Your Grandpa and I want to talk to you about something."

I was wondering what it could be when I was walking down stairs. I saw that my mom had a serious look on her face and Grandpa looking grim at the TV.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a frown on my face. "What's on right now?"

Mom looked at me and said, "... It's something about the mirror that Dark and Krad are trapped in."

I got even more confused. "What do you mean? What's going on? What's wrong with the mirror?"

When Mom didn't answer, I looked at Grandpa. He turned his head to look at me and said, "HakaiTenshi is planning to destroy the mirror."

I think I paled when I heard the news. "Wait. Who is crazy enough to destroy the mirror? And who is HakaiTenshi?"

Grandpa answered those questions for me. "HakaiTenshi is like Dark. But instead of sealing them, she destroys them, either releasing or destroying the spirits inside. The only thing that makes her partly unknown is because she only appeared four times in fourty years, but she had never fail in destroying her targets; never."

Afetr hearing that, Mom and I practically ran to the chairs near the TV. On the screen, It showed the warning card and the reporter talking about it. I looked at the clock on the wall and it read 8:55. Five more minutes and I already can't take it. The only thought that ran through my head was '_Dark, please be safe_'.

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy ending. I kind of ran out of what to write there. So please review, comment, or tell me ideas for the other chapters. **

**Thanks for waiting and please wait for the next chapter.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 New Surprises

**I will try to update again soon but it depends on if I get too much homework from school. Please update, review, or comment on anything of the story. I would love to hear your thoughts about this. **

**Also I would like to thank Pheo The Flame for adding this story to your Alert list.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

I walked into the scene. Knowing that this is shown on TV, I have to be careful. I blended in with the crowd and looked at my watch. _I have four minutes to get ready, _I thought. My watch said, 8:56 so I had to hurry. I moved out of the group surrounding the area and looked around the perimeter. I saw that there was a blind spot in the cameras and decided that I was going to start from there.

I looked around the area. There wasn't any police around. I looked up onto the building and saw that there was a window that was closed and locked. Because this wing of the building is the farthest from the mirror, the hole of security is here. I sighed. _This might be easier than I thought, _I thought. I shook my head to get that thought out of my head. I already knew that overestimating someone could get one very scared or nervous, which can affect one's actions, but I knew that underestimating someone could easily kill me.

I looked up at the moon and saw that it was a full moon today. When the full moon was out, I always felt my strongest. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the moon's power and the fresh air around me. He picked a good day for me to do this. I opened my eyes and looked up at the tree that was near me. I followed the branches and saw that they were close to the window. I jumped up through a couple of branches and landed on a strong branch. The branches underneath me will keep me camouflaged if someone were to walk underneath it. I put my hand on the trunk of the tree and looked up. The window was at least three stories high; if I opened that window to get away, I would be able to get away easily.

I jumped up higher to another branch and heard a crack from the branch underneath me. I jumped again to land on a stronger branch and saw that the branch had snapped off. It made a sound as it fell down, but did not attract attention from the police in the surrounding area. I saw the window across from me and looked around me. Instead of seeing something, or someone, I heard a woman talking to someone as they got closer and closer.

"I don't believe in that letter," the woman said. "even if the person really meant to actually do it, it's impossible." As she is saying this, I started to see their silhouettes coming from the light of the side of the building. "The police are everywhere and I don't even think that HakaiTenshi is even real." I stood still and listened.

Next, I heard that a man's voice spoke. "What are you talking about?" I saw the two figures in the light, but the details were sketchy. "I remember people talking about her at least twenty years ago and saw the pictures in a newspaper. They really were turned to actual ash." As they got closer, I stiffened up. I know if I make a sound, they would look up. Even though that they might think that it was a bird or a squirrel, they would still look up.

As they continued their argument, they got closer and closer. The woman continued, "But there's no purpose to -" She tripped. As she steadied herself, she looked back to see that she tripped over a branch from the tree. "How did this branch break off?" She looked up to the tree I was in and squinted her eyes. As she did that, the wind started to blow. I moved with the wind to stay in the shadows of the tree as quietly as I could. When the wind stopped, so did the woman's stare. "Well, we should move it in so that no one else would trip over it." She stopped and looked at her partner. "Well, I mean, you move it."

Reluctantly, the man grumbled saying, 'If it's your idea, you should do it,' and continued saying stuff like that. The woman smiled and said, "Good, let's go. It's almost time for the person's 'magic trick'." They left, running to the front of the museum, unknowing that it is all going to start here.

I looked at my watch and saw that she was right. It was two minutes til I had to make my appearance but it wouldn't hurt to be early for a change.

I jumped to the window and looked through. I saw that there was two police men standing there, but they weren't looking around. They were talking to each other in conversations that engrossed them. It doesn't seem to bother them that they were suppose to be on duty. I also saw that the drop from the window was at least three feet, the same as the outside. I stood on the window sill and looked at the window closely. I saw that the window couldn't be opened.

I put my hand in my pocket and took out a hard, round stone. I held it up to the moonlight and saw that it was a blood- scarlet red stone. I grabbed my necklace that had an empty frame and put the stone in. I took a deep breath and focused on the window and getting through it. I felt my body falling away, even though it was still here. I looked down at my hand and saw that I turned transparent. Even though this power can let me go though mostly anything, It drains my power quicker than other of the rest. I walked through and landed on the floor softly. I dismissed my power and I was turned back solid.

There was a lot of stuff covering most of the area of the room so I quietly walked up to the police men. One of their backs were turned to me and I heard what they were talking about. "Did you go see that magic trick at the circus?" One of them asked.

The other, which was a bit smaller than the other said, "Yeah! I saw they did things that made me think... 'Wow, that's so ... magical!' and when they were done, I really thought that they were so magical."

"Yeah! When I saw that, I was like, 'Whoa, magic!'"

Even though they were police men, I kind of felt sorry for the life they were living. And also, a bit envious. I felt that I wanted to tease them a bit. I lightly taped the guy on the shoulder and pulled back as fast as I could. He turned around and saw that there was a pile of stuff surround the area. He took a look around the room and saw nothing but museum cases.

The other guy saw that and he asked, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head and said, "It was nothing. I just thought that... I just thought that I felt a tap on my shoulder."

Even though there was barely any light in the museum, I saw the other guys face pale. When the other saw that he said, "I think I was just imagining it. I don't really think that something tapped me."

The other asked, "Are you sure? This is the Egypt exhibit. When I took a tour here, they said that the Pharaoh's wife followed his body, protecting it and talks to his body and the guest who sees it."

_Hmm. Interesting, _I thought. _But if I want to come here again, I guess that I would go with that. _I picked up a small stone that I found on the floor outside and threw it to the other side of the room. The two heard it and cautiously walked over. I quietly followed them. As they went to the area I threw the rock to, I hit both of them on the back of their necks and they fell unconscious. I caught the bodies so that they wouldn't make any sounds coming down. I lifted up both bodies and hid them behind a museum case so they wouldn't be seen until it was over.

I ran quietly through the museum. This part of the wing was almost abandoned by the police but I ran into at least fifteen more police men in the wing. Each time I saw them, I threw a small stone down in the opposite direction I am going in. Sometimes, when people rush, they don't look as close at things than when they aren't. But when there are people that rush, there are always people there that take their time; use more caution. But even if they were there, I would get by.

As I got closer, I heard someone giving orders to the police surround him. I looked and saw that it was someone that was a higher rank. Every time he told a group what to do, they all replied, "Hai, Police Inspector Saehara." Even though I think that there's no point to say the whole title, it shows that they really respect them.

Instead of trying to get him to leave, I looked up to the ceiling. I saw that there was wooden beams connecting the sides of the ceiling together. I jumped up and grabbed a beam. I pulled myself up and looked around. Because it is high and that it is dark, they couldn't see me. But I could see them perfectly fine. The mirror was in the room next to this one.

I walked carefully. These bars are old and if I don't walk lightly, they will creak. When I got near the door of the mirror, I put my hand on the ceiling and put my other hand in my pocket. I took out the last stone I had. It was round and a little heavier than the others I had. I aimed at the corner of the hallway and threw it hard. It made a loud thud as it hit the wall. But the only thing that was missing was the second thud of the stone hitting the floor. _Oops._

The Police Inspector instructed everyone to get there quickly and they left. The Inspector looked in the direction of the hallway and looked like he was in deep thought. I dropped down quietly, but it wasn't quiet enough. The Inspector turned around and saw me standing there. Before he could shout, I covered his mouth and said, "Police Inspector Saehara. I will remember your name." I took my other hand and knocked him out. I can't get caught and be put into jail. Not now. Not ever. I put his body in a place where no one can see him and I walked in the hall.

Even though there wasn't any police there, I felt that someone was there. I walked up to the mirror, pretending that I didn't know he was there. I saw that the cover was still on. I put my hand in one of my pockets and felt a match. I took it out and lit it.

"You shouldn't do that," a voice told me. I didn't bother to turn around to know who it is.

Even though I didn't need to respond, I still did. "I knew that you'd be here," I threw the lit match at the mirror, burning off the cover of the mirror and turned around. "Satoshi Hiwatari."

He tried to reach the fire alarm but I reached it before him. "Don't worry, " I told him, "the mirror won't burn from this little match fire."

He gave me a dirty look. "How would you know that?" Before I left, I put on dark clothes and covered my mouth. I made sure that even if they know my voice, they wouldn't recognize me.

I sighed. "Who do you expect me to be?" I turned around and broke the broke the alarm. I turned back to the mirror and said, "I have to live up to my name you know."

Before he could say or do anything, I grabbed a sword that was on display and jumped up to the mirror. I saw Hiwatari try to stop me. When he saw that he failed. He grabbed for something that was on the belt around his waist. I looked closer and saw that it was a walkie- talkie. Before he could press the button, I smashed the mirror and it fell to pieces. Because it was filled with strong magic, it released strong winds; pushing Hiwatari and me back. I summoned fire magic from my stone and aimed at the mirror.

Even though the wind was strong, my magic was stronger. Once it made contract, it changed color, from a fiery red to flaming blue. As it burned, it changed color. To every color that was possible. When the wind stopped, the flame died, and the ashes form the mirror was on the floor. I saw that Hiwatari look at the place where the mirror was, when it was in one piece. His face showed disbelief.

I smiled under the mask. "Consider yourself lucky," I told him, "you're the first one to see how HakaiTenshi does her work."

Before he could say anything, I jumped up on the support beam and broke the window. I jumped into the moonlight and teleported away.

* * *

Satoshi Hiwatari POV- 9:30 P.M. Location- Satoshi's House

I banged my fist against the wall. _I can't believe that I let her get away! _I thought. I banged my fist against the wall again. _What did she even do?_

I walked over to the bed and sat down. I put my face in my hands as I replayed that scene in my head. The mirror, shattering as the sword smashed through it. The wind, coming from the magic of the mirror. The fire, coming out of her hand and onto the mirror. And the flame, burning away the mirror. The fire; what just happened? And that power. I lift my face up but left my chin in my hands. _How is that power possible? How could she be able to control and be able to handle that much power? _

I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes; thoughts flowing through my head. I don't think that I would be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

Daisuke Niwa POV- 9:30 Location- Daisuke's House

I went up to my room after Mom had turned off the TV. I didn't want to say anything. I didn't even want to think about anything. I just... I just didn't believe that one person, or even anyone, could destroy that mirror. I sat on my chair and leaned back. I sighed.

"Who is this person, HakaiTenshi?" I mumbled to myself. "Well, at least she lives up her name."

The TV didn't tell us how she did it. The news report replayed in my head; over and over again. I closed my eyes and watched the scene.

The woman on the screen was talking about the museum and a map of the museum was shown on the screen next to her. The map showed where the mirror was and where each of the police group was. As she was talking about the people who were working on it, the police outside started to run in. Everyone else that was there was confused.

The news reporter was quick with recomposing herself and told the cameraman to follow her in. As they ran in, the place where the mirror was suppose to be was empty. The reporter looked around and saw that the police was running around, trying to find the the culprit. The reporter turned around. She said that even though she knew that this would happen, she didn't expect to find that the mirror would actually turn to ashes.

When she said that, the camera turned to the floor of the room. As she said, there were ashes everywhere and most of it piled in a line, showing where the mirror stood as it was displayed and where it was burned. The camera turned back to the reporter and she said, "There was one person here when this have happened. Because he doesn't want to appear on TV, he told us what had happened. A girl that looked around 14 to 16 years of age sneaked in and did away with the mirror. The method she used was not told, for that even he didn't believe it was possible to happen. For the police to tell us anything about this, it is up to them. And if they decide to tell us, we will be here to tell you about it."

Mom turned the TV off here. No one didn't know what to think. Even though that It seemed impossible to do it, she managed to destroy the mirror.

I opened my eyes and sighed. After watching that I didn't know what to do. I started to walk into the middle of the room; and that is when it happened.

* * *

Satoshi Hiwatari' s POV- Regular print

_Daisuke Niwa' s POV- Italic print_

**Both POV- Bold print**

A pain surged through my body. A pain that came from my chest. I grabbed it and winced to the pain.

_"Ah-!" I said grabbing my chest. It hurts, I thought. It is this?_

Why is it hurting? Why is this happening, I asked myself.

_I fell to the floor, still grabbing my chest; grabbing my heart. I think I heard Wiz calling, but I didn't hear clearly. _

What is this?

_What is this?_

**Wait... I know this pain. I opened my eyes but I couldn't see anything. Even though it is painful to even make a sound, I screamed, "**_Dark!_**/ **Krad!**"**


	4. Chapter 4 Confusions

Sorry This chapter have taken forever to post. I keep losing my ideas, losing my train of thought, and having school fry my brain so yeah... In my opinion this chapter is really crappy but please read. I would still really appreciate it, and I am horrible at coming up with ideas, so please, if you have any ideas, what-so-ever, I would really, really, REALLY appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter 4

Dark Mousy POV Time- ?

Floating in this dimension almost makes me forget that I am in the mirror. The magic of the mirror, it created a space that only Krad and I have access to, even if we don't want it. When I am here, I lose my thinking process almost completely. I lose track of time; that includes, days, weeks, months, and even years.

When I get out though, everything practically comes rushing back into my head, wanting to get back into its slot before the others. The year, what time it is, the people I have been with before, it all comes back.

I tried to open my eyes, wanting to see what is in here. They feel heavy, my eyes. I can't move my arms and legs. Everything feels heavy, but my head feels light. But my thoughts feel lighter. Most of them float out of my head. The only thing that I remember is that I am never alone. Someone is always there for me, always having my back. They are not always near me but they are still there for me. Why can't I remember the name of the person? The harder I think, the more pain I feel. Why? Does that mean they aren't here anymore?

I hear something. Screaming? There are two voices; one is of someone I did not and still do not know of but the other... I remember this voice. But from where? Letters pop into my head but I can't read it. The letters are like a foreign language. But I can make out the first letter. It looked like a snake. Snake... S?

Next I hear a shatter. I tried to open my eyes again, for they have felt lighter this time. I opened my eyes and saw the dimension for the first time. I looked around to see where was the crack was. I saw that it was straight ahead, but it was pretty far. I saw that Krad was above the crack, about the same distance as me. His face showed that he was surprised and even amazement. He finally saw me and dove for the crack. I did the same, trying to beat him to it.

But before he reached the crack, a voice sounded through the magic that was flowing out. It was a girl's. I didn't know whose voice it was, but seeing Krad stop told me that he knew who that was. She started chanting, "Oh magic mirror, shall thy burn to ashes from where you stand," At this point I saw that Krad flying away. Taking that as advice, I started to do the same. "And release thy prisoners that you hold within your soul."

Looking back, I saw a white light come out of the crack. I turned back, trying to go faster. I was too late.

* * *

Krad's POV Time- ?

_No, it's impossible! _I thought. She was there centuries of years ago. She should be dead. Why is she still here?

I saw the light coming for us. I didn't have to stay and try to figure it out. I remembered it the second I heard her say the spell. I only saw it once, though I couldn't understand it at the time. But, when she did it before...

Even though she had said for the spirits inside are to be released, it doesn't necessary mean that they would be released. She told someone that. I know she did. I didn't want to stay back and find out. I flew in the opposite way of the crack, trying to get away. It has been a while since I saw her, and I don't ever want to; until I get my own body, or at least to Satoshi's. The only word that I thought when I heard her voice was: revenge. She doesn't deserve to be alive. She doesn't deserve to be free.

I heard Dark's scream. I was tempted to go back, for I am the one who is suppose to destroy him, but I need to get my revenge. I was tempted to look back, but I know it is getting closer and closer. I went faster, but I knew that I wouldn't escape it. She wouldn't allow it. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw the light. I closed my eyes.

I should never have looked.

* * *

Regular POV Time- 5:07 A.M.

I opened my eyes and saw the rising sun. I sat up and looked around. I saw that I was in my room and that the one sided window was gleaming. Even though it doesn't seem that I have my own will, I keep my room clean and wash the windows every so often. The Master have a maid and lets me use her, but I do not want anyone to come into my room; to touch any of the things I have.

I stayed down, staring into the sky. I didn't remember how I got here, when I opened the window. I closed my eyes and searched my memory. _Ahh, _I thought when I found it. _Oh yeah. I came here when I was exhausted. _I hate this power. Because I've gotten this strong power all at once, it uses a lot of power; it would even be able to kill me and turn my own body to ashes. The only thing that is helping the power lessen is the blood colored stone. I turned to my side and took out the stone. I put it in front of me, thinking of how I got it. I sighed. It's been eleven years since I've gotten it.

I got up and walked over to the desk. I opened a drawer and took out a picture. It was of my mom and my dad. Because it is a old photo, it had fade away to simple colors. The three figures in the picture were barely visible but I remember the faces and who was in the picture. It was my mom, my dad, and I. This is the only photo I have; when we were in happier times.

I put it away when someone knocked on the door. I used my pen on the desk and pressed in a hole in the wall. The window was covered by a ceiling that folded down to match the wall; so that no one will know about the window. It covers silently and swiftly. Once it was covered, I sat down on the bed and stared in front of me. The door opened and Master came in.

"Ahh. I see you're awake," he said walking in. He stood in front of me and continued, "I saw the news and saw you did it." He walked over to me and put his hand under my chin. I stopped the urge to shiver. His hands are so cold, freezing cold. "You know... You know what this means... right?"

I didn't move. I stared blankly into his eyes. He dropped his hand and started to laugh softly. "You know," he started to say, "your mother was exactly like you, including looks. You're a spitting image of her." He took a step back and continued. "But unlike you, she smiled and answered me right away. Unlike you, she actually cares for me. But even with the difference," He walked to the door and opened it. "Your life still belongs to me." He walked through the door, closing it softly behind him.

He didn't need to remind me. I already knew that. It was my curse that was cast on me ever since I was born.

But when my mom smiled at him, it was never full with happiness or filled with care, not like before. She told me that she loved him. Before he became obsessed. But it wasn't over her. It was because of power, the magic that is trapped in art. He found books about it. Journals full of stories that his generations before have written. The books were in a secret room, hidden from wandering eyes. It is the room that I am afraid of the most. The stories written in it, the memories buried in it, the new memories made into the room. I don't like it all; it scares me. I don't need to go there, I don't have to go there. I've been a good girl, listening to his orders, right?

I looked at the clock on the wall. I woke up three hours earlier than I usually do. I listened carefully. I didn't hear anyone in the hallway or behind the door. I didn't feel any one's presence outside of the walls of my room. Even so, I need to be cautious. I closed my eyes and used one of my many powers. I use it to "see" if someone was within a 50 radius around me. Even though that doesn't seem much, it is stronger than my sixth sense, which is to be able to sense where people are, regardless for where they are. But this power, even though shortens my range, it strengthens it and I can "see" people even though they are hiding their presence.

When I saw that no one was around, I opened my eyes. I walked to my desk and grabbed the pen I used earlier. I went to the hole and jabbed my pen in. The ceiling quickly changed into the wall and sunlight poured in, making my room brighter. I saw that the sun has almost past the land, telling me it's a new day. I sat down on the bed and laid down. I stared up into the sky and though, _Since it is Sunday, I might as well try again. I have a feeling that I will succeed in due time, but it doesn't hurt to try again. _

* * *

Daisuke's POV Time- 5:24 A.M.

_What happened?_ I asked myself. I heard talking but I didn't open my eyes. Mom and Grandpa are talking. I kept my eyes closed, knowing that if they knew I was awake, they wouldn't tell me what they were talking about. The voices sound close, like they are in the same room. I could hear them clearly.

"I know he isn't dead! He can't be..." It was Mom who said this.

"But we won't know. At least, for certain." Grandpa replied her.

_Who are they talking about? Are they talking about Dark?_

"He can't be killed by her hands! I know that for a fact! He is stronger than you think. He has grown more when he was with Daisuke. You are giving him too little credit!"

"I know he is a lot stronger, both spiritually and mentally. But we don't know how strong she is. Or even what had-"

"He's alive!" Mom interrupter him, "I know he is. Even if he went back to the mirror, he and Daisuke are still one. And I know Daisuke is still alive." Mom's voice cracks as she said this. I opened my eyes and turned my head to see Mom covering her hands with her hands. Grandpa put his arm around her and brought her closer to him. "Why?" she asked him. "Why do you keep saying things like that?"

Grandpa looked at her and said, "I don't want you to get your hopes up and get them crushed if it's not true."

I turned away, not wanting to see my strong willed mom break down. I didn't want to see it, I didn't want to hear it. I turned to the alarm clock and saw that it said 5:29. I saw a little bird pop into my view and I flinched back. "Oh," I said. "It's just you Towa- chan."

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Mom and Grandpa look up at me. Towa put her hands, or wings if you prefer, on her hip and said, "How rude to say that since I was the one who helped you." I smiled and said, "Thanks for helping than, Towa- chan!"

She smiled back. Mom and Grandpa practically ran up to me and said, "Daisuke! Your awake!"

I sat up, surprised that I can move easily, with nothing hurting. Mom put her hands on my shoulders, motioning that I should stay down. I smiled at her and told her, "I'm fine."

She looked at me with concern and said, "Are you sure? When Wiz got us, Towa was already there. She said that you had no pulse, but you were still breathing. It was the same for us. We felt your breath but no pulse."

I blinked. How is that even possible? Grandpa was talking to Towa about the events that had happened last night when I had just had a horrifying thought. My eyes widened and my face clearly showed my mixed emotions. Mom looked at me worry on her face asked, "Honey, what's wrong?"

I looked at her with a horrified look on my face. "If that happened to me because of Dark, what about Hiwatari?"

* * *

Satoshi Hiwatari's POV Time- 6:17 A.M.

I opened my eyes to see that I am still on the floor. I brought my hand in front of my face. _What was that?_ I heard frantic knocking on my door, hearing my name repeated over and over again.

Hearing whom it was, I sighed. _What are Daisuke, Riku, and Risa doing here at- _I looked at the clock- _6:18 in the morning? _I paused at my thought. _Wait... it's morning...? _I turned around, looking through the window. I groaned and remembered what had happened last night. I stood up, surprised that I don't feel pain anywhere, and walked to the door. I opened the door and saw that it was the exact three that I thought it was and they were looking very flustered.

Risa Harada's POV Time- 6: 19 A.M.

The first thing I looked at when Satoshi- kun opened the door was his face. He looked so pale, just like when we saw Niwa- kun when he came over an had told us what had happened. His bed hair told me that we had apparently woken him up. I was tempted to fix his hair but I didn't think that I should. Riku went up to him and said, "Are you okay?"

I looked at his face, his body, seeing that, besides that he was looking abnormally pale, he was looking perfectly fine. He brought his hand up and scratched the back of his head. "Am I not supposed to be?"

Niwa- kun stepped up and said, "Will you let us inside? I will explain it there. And could you tell us what happened last night? You know, at the museum?"

I saw Satoshi- kun's hand tense and relax. Over and over again. For what seems to be forever I spoke up. I started to play with my hands nervously and looked down at them. "Um, if Satoshi- kun doesn't want to talk about it, it's okay. We could just leave..." My voice faded as I said this. I don't want to push him into saying what he doesn't but I'm still curious about it.

I looked up and saw that Satoshi- kun was staring at me. I felt my face heat up and I looked back down. I looked up a little and I saw his mouth having a hint of a smile. I heard him say, "It's okay. I'll explain after Niwa tells me what had happened. Come on in." I lifted up my head and saw him walk in to the room behind him.

I saw Riku walk in and I followed her. Niwa- kun walked after us and Satoshi- kun said, "Close the door behind you."

We walked into the room he was in and saw that the bed was a mess and the curtains were opened. He sat down on his bed and gestured for us to sit anywhere we would like. Feeling nervous to sit on the same bed as the guy I like, I sat on the wooden chair that had abnormal decorations attached to the back. It had wings, though one of them was broken. The chair was facing right in front of Satoshi- kun so I could see him directly in the face. Niwa- kun sat on the floor and Riku sat across from him on another chair, so it kind of looked like a square. Satoshi- kun looked at Niwa- kun and asked, "What did you want to tell me, Daisuke?"

I flinched a little. He called Niwa- kun by his first name but he always refused to call me Risa, while I called him Satoshi- kun. Niwa- kun looked a little shocked as well, but he shock it off and started on what he had told us when he came, or rushed, over to our house, which was about how he was watching the news and a couple of minutes later, he felt a stabbing pain in his body. He also told about his mom and Towa- san what they had found out when he was knocked out. They found that he had no pulse but he was breathing. Satoshi- kun has closed his eyes and listened to the whole thing, without showing any emotions. But I know him well enough that his mind is running on and on, along with what Niwa- kun was saying. When he finished what he was saying, Satoshi- kun didn't open his eyes for a couple of minutes, but it felt like hours for me. When he opened his eyes, he didn't look like he was looking straight at anyone anymore. He stared at me for a minute or two but this time, it felt like days, months even. It only felt like that because he wasn't looking at me, well directly. It was like he was seeing right through me, the chair, and maybe even the outside of the building.

I frowned and said, "Satoshi- kun?" When he didn't respond, I heard someone's stomach growl. I blushed, realizing that it was mine. My hands that were on my lap balled into two fists in embarrassment as Risa and Niwa- kun turned to look at me. I heard a stifled laugh and I looked up to see Satoshi- kun smiling at me. I looked back down as I heard him chuckle and Niwa- kun and Riku joining in. When they were done laughing at me, Satoshi- kun cleared his throat and his bed creaked, telling me that he got up. As he was walking to the kitchen, he said, "Sorry, I guess that was my fault that you guys didn't eat breakfast, huh?" He walked into the kitchen and asked, "Is instant food okay? They cook relatively fast and taste pretty decent so you guys want-"

"Is that all you have in there?" Riku asked, her voice coming from inside the kitchen. I looked up and saw that Niwa- kun was standing that the opened door to the kitchen and I walked up next to him.

I saw Satoshi- kun telling her where everything was and showed where she could find certain ingredients. I pouted mentally, wishing that I could cook as well as Riku so I could at least cook for him. Riku walked up to me and pulled me into the kitchen, which kind of surprised me because of the last cooking failure I did for her. Let's just say that it didn't stay down for very long. Riku put her arm around me and said, "We are going to cook you guys breakfast so both of you out!" I saw them both smile at that and walked out.

Before Satoshi-kun walked out, he looked at me and said smirking, "Good luck. Please don't give me food poisoning." As he closed the door, I puffed my cheeks and said, "Stupid!"

A couple of minutes later, Riku and I finished making simple omelets because it was easy, and because we kept hearing other's stomach growling, including ourselves. It was pretty good, but it probably only tasted good because I knew that I made mine myself while Riku telling me what to do. I was pretty proud of myself but I knew that if Riku cooked herself, she would have cooked more things. I told her that and she disagreed saying that she wouldn't have been able to finish it as quickly if it was just she. I knew she was practically lying, but I was still happy to hear that.

As we ate breakfast, we were talking about any random thing we could think of from the top of our heads; TV shows, music stars, gossip, food, books, manga, anime, the works. We tried to avoid the subject of yesterday so that we would actually finish our breakfast instead of losing our appetites and getting hungry later.

When we finished, I told them that I would wash the dishes and let them start talking about what had happened at the museum. I kept the door opened to be able to hear them and he started to explain to us what had happened when HakaiTenshi appeared and what had happened when the mirror was, well, destroyed... no wait... turned to ashes! Well, it has a dramatic feel to it, doesn't it?

When I finished washing and drying the dishing, I walked out of the kitchen and to the chair I sat on before I went to wash the dishes. The atmosphere was almost unbearable in the room. It was so tense, you can see it and even feel it... Scary... But I knew better than to disturb the silence more than twice a day so I just sat down and looked back and forth from Riku, Satoshi- kun, and Niwa- kun. And over and over again till I eventually got a little dizzy. I put my hand on my head and shook my head, trying to get the dizzy feeling out. As I did it, I felt a familiar feeling that I haven't felt since the time when Dark and Krad did their last battle, like, I think maybe two years ago? I felt my eyelids fall slowly, like a slow motion moving picture. I felt my body fall over and saw that Riku was doing the same. Even though I can't read her mind like I would like to, I knew that we were thinking the same things. _It's Mio!_

* * *

Regular POV Time- 12:21 P.M.

I panted hunched over. I didn't expect that it would take that much of my strength from my physical body. I watched my blood on the floor, taunting me. _What is it taunting me about? _I wondered. _What for? _

I walked away from the pool of blood, hoping that I wouldn't have to hear it's taunts yelling at me, telling me things in a different language that I did not understand. I hated not knowing what they said. I hate to know that I don't know what the sign means. Mom, what are you telling me?

I jumped up onto a high tree branch and sat down. I leaned against the trunk of the tree and sighed in relief. I have always felt the safest in the trees. I felt safe in the sky, until someone has taken away my ability to fly; my ability to be free. Free from this torture, free from this world, free from the things that I hate the most. I looked up into the sky and stared at the sun until my eyes couldn't take it anymore, then I looked into the clouds. The clouds looked as soft as heaven to me. If I could only reach them; maybe my wish would really come true. I closed my eyes, hoping that this moment can last. Maybe it can. He hasn't called me to do anything, at least, not yet. Even so, I prayed to the sun, the clouds, the sky, that he would at least give me a break until tomorrow. Tomorrow is when a new chapter happens, when a new episode happens. Not now. But for now, my prayers have fallen short.

"Hey. I need you to check up on something for me." I heard a voice told me from below. Even without opening my eyes, I knew who it was. Keeping my eyes closed, I replied, "What is it that you wish?"

Knowing that he smiled from my reply, he said, "I need you to find Hiwatari Satoshi's father, Kei- kun. You remember him don't you? He visited you once when you were little, when you were just three years old."

I opened my eyes a little and looked up at the sky. I could remember a sketchy figure but I could not remember his face. All I remember is that I didn't like him. I didn't like the air he was carrying around him. I didn't even like it whenever he smiled sweetly at me. To me, he always looked like a devil to me. Like a wolf in sheep's clothing. I never liked him.

I heard something being thrown up and it landed on my lap. It was folded into a paper airplane and I saw that, looking down, that he was looking straight at the tree, not even seeing if it had made its target, as if he already knew that he would make it. Cocky bastard.

I unfolded the airplane and saw a picture of Hiwatari- kun as a little kid with a taller man. I knew it was Kei immediately because that was the face of a devil, though he only pull people's strings in the back round, like the puppet master himself. But as immediate as I knew who he was, I also knew he was dead. His life had expired some time ago, but knowing him, he probably knew that.

I looked down at him and he looked up. He smiled at me and said, "I need you to find him for me. Or at least, find his work that he has done in the past and things that he has never finished. He also borrowed a couple of things and never returned it back before he... deceased. That's horrible. Sad. No one should owe anyone anything when they die. And for that, he owes me everything from his life's research. You know, I always knew that he was a pitiful man. And when one stays pitiful, they will die a pitiful death. No one there for him, no one there to care for them, no one to care that they would die. Just like any orphan in the streets, the world will continue to spin, not giving a damn for anyone's death." He turned around and said, "His office is on the photograph. Just go there and take his research for me. That's all I need for today, so I guess the universe really did hear your prayers."

He walked back into the mansion as I stared at him. I leaned back and looked at the skies, thinking, _What is his grand plan, I wonder._

* * *

Riku Harada's POV Time- 12:16 P.M.

I heard fragments of my name before I opened my eyes. I saw Daisuke looking at me with a worried look, which made me, feel kind of awkward knowing that I was laying down and he was holding my hand. I smiled at him and stroked his face with my hand. He caught my hand, keeping it there and holding my hand against his cheek. He looked into my eyes and asked, "Are you okay?"

I sat up and said, "I'm perfectly fine." He still stared at me with worried eyes and I giggled. "I mean it. I'm A'ok!" Daisuke finally smiled at me, even if it was a small one and hugged me. I blushed and tensed up a little bit. "Thank god," I heard Daisuke say in a quiet voice. "I thought that the same thing happened to you too. You know, I researched about it when you guys were cooking breakfast and saw that you would die if that had happened. I don't know what I would do if..." He didn't finish and felt that his shoulders were shaking.

Smiling a little and relaxing, I hugged him back and said, "I'm still here. Don't worry about what could happen, think about the moment; right now."

We both pulled back at the same time, and leaned in slowly, unconsciously, for a kiss. Unfortunately, or fortunately for our hearts, Satoshi and Risa walked in the room and both Daisuke and me backed away from each other, blushing. I know that we kissed a couple of times but it is still embarrassing to do in front of others. We only did it before because it was the spur of the moment. It was perfect, with the sunset, a glad atmosphere, and the fact that the world was just saved, I was just surprised that Risa and Hiwatari- kun didn't kiss.

Risa sat down next to me with a serious expression on her face and leaned into my ear. She whispered into my ear, "Do you remember what Mio just told you just a while ago?" I turned back to her, with a worried look and nodded. She nodded after as I pondered about what she had said.

Looking back now, I flashed black to when both Risa and I passed out, or fainted you would call (but I would never because that sounds so girly and weak), I found Risa in a white dimension that had a solid floor, even though you couldn't see it. I ran up to her and she ran towards me. We both started to ask each other the same question but just in a different order, which made it confusing. Some of the questions were: Where are we, what are we doing here, do you think it is Mio, and etc. Eventually, we figured out that we shouldn't ask these questions to each other because there was no point. I mean, how are we supposed to know those answers.

Mio appeared in front of us and we screamed, "Mio!" We were happy to see her alive again, well kind of, but worried because there is no way in any normal sense that she would come back to life. Mio had a grim expression on her face and that never is a good thing. She walked in front of us and gave us a little smile before bringing us together or a hug. We hugged her back and she said, "It's been a while, Risa, Riku."

We broke the hug and Risa and I said at the same time, "Same here." I put a sad face on and asked, "But why are you back again?"

Mio put her hands on her hips and said, "Man, when I come back, you make it sound like a bad thing." When I was flustered, trying, and failing, to explain to her what I had meant, she laughed at me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm just playing with you." She put back on a serious, grim face and said, "There's a strong force coming in. You guys together with me, when I get enough energy, Daisuke and Dark, and even Krad and Satoshi- kun have to work together to even stop them. But even if we work perfectly in sync, that doesn't mean we will win. The other side has a trapped soul that has only two paths in front of it when the time comes. It has to chose either it dies or you guys, Daisuke, and Satoshi- kun."

When there was a silence, I asked Mio, "Who is the trapped soul? Do we know it? Can we help it?"

Mio looked at me and said, "It's closer to yo then you think Riku. But, I don't think you can do much of a difference."

Risa took a step forward and asked a question about what we have talked about before I had asked about the soul. "But isn't that an easy decision? If it were me, I would have chosen to rather die than others because of my decision." I nodded in agreement. I couldn't imagine it in any other way. But either way, I could just be thinking selfishly.

Mio shook her head sadly. "You don't know what kind of life it has. It wants to live. Live longer than ones before it and actually win against the other. You can't think of what you would do in your situation now. If you were in their shoes, it would be much more difficult to chose you know?"

We both looked down, knowing that we can't argue with that. I looked back up and asked, "But can't everyone be saved? Obviously not the leader of the force but I mean the trapped soul and everyone? I mean, we did it before. Can't we save everyone again?"

Mio looked down at her feet. She looked like she was going to cry. In a quiet voice, she replied, "I don't know." And the dream ended.

I understand everything she was saying but, can't we have it? The trapped soul. And that's what I also don't get. Who is the trapped soul?

* * *

Please Review, comment, leave questions, even flame me for all I care. I need something to tell me anything about this story. If it is horrible and I should stop writing, ifs it okay and give advice for better written. anything! please!

And Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 Deep Secrets

I haven't written for this story in forever... I"M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY! *sobs* I feel so bad for not writing for this story. It only had 4 chapters and there are 2 Alerts and 1 Favorite! That only makes me happy and thankful... AND I PRACTICALLY DITCHED YOU GUYS! WAHHHHHHH! I"M SOO SORRY! But I'm try to make it up to you guys by submitting this one and a promise that I will continue to post chapters in the summer because of school. I hope this is enough for your forgiveness... but in my opinion, I don't think it was very good... One again I am very sorry in the super super delayed chapter.

Disclaimer- Well I'm putting this here showing that I have no property of this story AT ALL!

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Time- 3: 45 P.M.

I put my books in my bag, watching how everything seems to all in perfect alignment. Life is not perfect. We are imperfect creatures. We have been, and we always will be. I am surprised that people find God as perfect. God made us, the creatures of impurity, didn't he? The creatures of the incomplete and impurity doesn't deserve to live. With that said, I also agree that I shouldn't be alive. I am sick and tired of being used. But then again, I can't go against him.

The door opened, but I already knew who it was. It was Niwa, Daisuke. He was with his girlfriend Harada Riku, her sister Harada Risa, and their friend Hiwatari, Satoshi. Ever since the mirror incident, they have been coming here every time school is over. This is going good for the Master's plan, but definitely not for mine. It is best not to get them involved, is what I thought. But following his orders, the museum, the mirror, the use of a spell that was forbidden; even if I didn't want to, I have already sealed their destiny. But then again, fate is changeable, unlike destiny. And my fate is already linked with the Master's. Will I ever be able to fly in the sky, with others that are free? Will I ever be able to come out of this cage? Or is it that I want to stay in here...?

Riku came over and asked me, "Do you need any help with your bag? It looks heavy."

In my mind, I sighed. It has been a week exactly since they started to come to my room. I haven't ever reply to their requests, their questions, or when they try to talk to me. As I did before, I got up and walked to the door.

But as I passed Niwa an Satoshi, for they were standing side by side, I felt something... different. Pulsing... But what? I stopped and looked at them. They stared back, Niwa in wonder and confusion, while Satoshi in suspicion. Satoshi didn't show it in his face, but his eyes. People say that "Your eyes are the windows to your soul", and that is true. If you look close enough, you can see their souls, their emotions, their feelings for another.

I stared at the two boys for half a minute, though it felt like forever. I watched for any signs, why they would give off a stronger pulse in magic than usual, why there is a disturbance in their beings. They haven't shown signs that "they" have returned, but that is normal. It usually took spirits at least three weeks or more, depending on their power. But... "they" are different. They are angels, as Master has called them. Are angels to be perfect? I do not think so, for if they are perfect, they would have waken up from their slumber from the spell by now.

As I was going to give up, they gave out another pulse, though it didn't seem like the hosts took notice. When they did pulse, I saw them. The angels. One dark and one light, though their attitudes are a complete difference. One had purple hair, the other had blond. One had black clothes, the other had white. Their completely different but they make one. Earth and Sky, Morning and Night, Ying and Yang. They need each other to survive. They need each other to strive. They also need each other to grow stronger, to flourish.

I gave them a small smile, one only visible to them, and walked away, hoping that their future is going to change for the better later on. Though for now, there are going to be bigger problems. Problems that wouldn't be able to work out without each other. Even together, they may fail. Who knows? Only time will really tell.

* * *

Time- 7: 00 P.M.

I walked into the dining room, knowing he would be there waiting. He looked at me smiling. "You have good news for me, I bet. Go on, tell me."

I should have known. I thought that I could maybe hide it, just for another day or two to let them settle.

I should have known. He is always one step ahead of me. But one day, I will definitely get the better of him. I bowed my head, deep but not too deep, to show my respects and said, "Yes, you are correct, my beloved Master."

He clapped his hands once, showing the pure happiness that I have never seen. "Good! Do tell. I love to hear good news. And remember, you have a job to do tomorrow, though you don't have to destroy it with that spell this time." His dinner was brought out at that moment, taunting me with their smells, though, I will not give in to it. He clapped once again to me and said, "You may rise from your bow. Please continue."

As I rose up, I said, "Thank you, Master." I stood up straight, showing no signs of falter or hesitance. "As you had said, Niwa, Daisuke and Hiwatari, Satoshi has become 'friends' with me by their choice. Same with the Harada twins. Their Guardian, known as Hio, Mio, who was a spirit made by Hiwatari, Kei with a weak voodoo doll, is also awake." As I spoke, Master listened to my every word, even though he was eating a steak that could easily feed a small family of three. I continued, even though part of my mind said no, feeling pity for them. "The angels you have told me about, Dark and Krad, has awaken, though still not completely conscious. Their magic is starting up, now protecting their hosts. Hio, Mio has also done the same. Though there are ways of breaking them, as you said there are."

He looked up, wiping his mouth with a cloth that looked closely like silk. His plate was half empty. "Thank you for the news. You may leave. You must be hungry." His eyes sparkled with a new happiness, though looking like a child with a new dog. But unlike others, this child does not want to share his dog with anyone. He will seal it away, keeping it all to himself, abandoning others that he have had before that one dog. Master is a person like that. But with two, more troubles will definitely come. Will the dogs rebel and find a way out? Or will they be broken in and tamed? As for me, even though the child would abandon everything else, why would the Master abandon me? Even though most would think so, I am positive that this is one caged bird that will never sing that sweet song. He is a selfish boy after all.

I bowed my head and said, "Please excuse me." I felt his eyes on me. Even just that, I can feel that he is already coming up with a plan. A plan in which he would catch his new pets. Pity ran through my body. Animals who have tasted freedom will not settle in a cage. If they come here, they would be punished, over and over again. If they are strong enough, they will continue to bark. They will continue to do what they can to get their sweet, sweet freedom. But if they are weak, they will be tamed. And once they are tamed, he would play many, many games with them. The games he wants to play with them; is it more horrible than what he has done with me? With my mother?

I walked to my room, knowing that the food I am to eat is already there. No servant is to talk to me. No servant is to see me. No servant is to meet me. Because of that, this house is always empty. This house is cold, dark, unfriendly.

I opened the door to find a tray facing my bed on a small table. On the tray, there were some stemmed vegetables, a bowl almost full of rice with meat piled on top of it, a cup halfway filled with soup, a dinner roll, and bottle of water underneath the table. I walked over to my bed and sat down. I picked up the fork and touched the vegetables. They were cold. Cold foods, warm water, I haven't eaten warm food and cool water since I was a small child, when my life was full of hope and happiness. When did they all stop?

The door slammed open fully with the doorknob slamming into the wall, almost breaking it. The Master came in with a crazed look on his face. He looked towards me and I didn't flinch. He knocked the table, along with my food, across the room and grabbed me by my hair. My mind became scared, knowing what is going to happen next, but my face didn't betray me and show what I didn't want to show. I willed my body to relax. Pain will only hurt less if you relax.

He dragged me into the room that first took my freedom away the first time. The door hidden away from the world, separated by soundproof walls and a door made to blend in with the wall both inside and outside the room. He opened the door roughly and threw me in. With my current weight, it is not hard to do that. He closed the door, locking us away from the world that is suppose to give you freedom. He clamped on chains that connect my arms to the ceiling and my feet to the floor quickly. He felt stress, happiness, craziness. Too many emotions ran through his body, making him want to kill someone. Making him want to torture someone and see blood bleeding through clothing and hear screams, pleading for him "stop", "it hurts", "no more"...

He made me face something that I never wanted to see again. Not after what he had did that day. This is the only room that he says I can so emotions that I can never show anyone else. I looked at him, pleading for him to turn me around. To let me face anything but that, or should I say those things. He grabbed my chin roughly, making me face it. Without willing it, I felt tears slipping out of my eyes. My Master... He smiled with a blood thirsty look in his face. It made a shiver run down my spine. The more pitiful I look, the happier he becomes. He stood behind me and grabbed the things he loved to use on me: a sharp treasure knife that would easily cut through a human bone, and a whip. He has never learned how to properly use a whip but it didn't matter to him. The more untrained you are, the more blood you will end up drawing, or at least that is what he thinks. I still in my struggling. Knowing that a threat is behind me made me want to get away from it. But at the same time, I want to get away from the things that are on the other side of the wall. It was an object, framed and preserved so that when he wanted to, he could see it anytime he wanted, take it out, play with it. As I had said before, he is just a sick child.

I felt him smile behind me, even when I don't even see him. I turned my head to look back as he threw the first crack of the whip.

* * *

Niwa, Daisuke's POV Time- 7:23 P.M.

I felt something run through my body. I stopped walking to my bed and stood in place. I sighed and scratched the back of my head while my other hand is on my hip. "This is the seventh time I felt that today. Why did it start when Hayashi-san passed by?" I walked to the mirror grab a schedule that I hung there to make sure that I wouldn't forget it. Mostly because Wiz sometimes hang around there and I would sometimes kick him off... which as I think about it... that's not nice...

When I looked at the reflection, I didn't see mine. I jumped back and yelped a little. I see the reflection stretch and looked at me annoyed. "Daisuke, you didn't have to scream! You woke me up from my beauty sleep!"

I looked at it closer as my mom and grandpa came up asking, "What's wrong, Daisuke? Are you okay?"

Looking at the reflection happily, I told them loudly, "Dark's back!"

* * *

Hiwatari, Satoshi's POV Time- 7:23 P.M.

I felt that odd surge through my body again. I opened my eyes and sat up from my bed. I felt tired but I couldn't sleep. I want to sleep. It feels as if I had run a marathon and many more. I sighed, trying to massage my own shoulder as I went through today's events. I woke up at the same usual time, I got a ride to school, I hung out with Daisuke and the Harada sisters, and I saw a small smile on Hayashi-san's face. But when she did pass by, it started to happen. Those... odd surges of power running through my body. They feel eerily familiar. Daisuke felt it too, though he hasn't actually told me in person. I could see it. I don't know how to explain it other than to say that when it happens, I could literally see the power run through his body, though I can't see it on mine.

I sighed and stood up to the bathroom, counting how many it had happened. It was at least six to seven times. This was the seventh, each one happening with a period in between getting smaller and smaller. It was now a two minute separation. Once it finishes, something will happen. When I woke up today, I had a feeling that something big was going to happen today. I guess that my intuition hasn't failed me yet. But Hayashi-san is someone that I can never figure out. There is something in me, telling me that she isn't anything as she seems, though it only seems that she is a silent, mysterious girl who would never answer anyone's question and would never listen to anyone.

_She is someone that you don't want to befriend Satoshi. _

I walked up to the mirror in my bathroom to get ready to take a shower, taking off my glasses before doing anything. That was when I saw that I was right, though I didn't expect that it would happen like this. I widened my eyes in shock and questioned, "... Krad...?"

* * *

Normal POV Time- ?

I didn't look at the clock. I don't care that I don't know what time it is. All I know is that I am now back in my room, laying on the floor. My clothes were torn and soaked with blood and my entire body was in pain. I wasn't surprised that he had done all that he did. But I was a little surprised that he wouldn't even be ever so courteous to bandage me or at least tell his many servants to. But no. I am on the floor, bleeding but not enough to die. He had cut me many times but none of them were deep enough to kill.

I watched as my blood stained the floor that I would have to clean later. I don't want the others to touch anything in my room, let alone my blood.

I didn't want to move, though I knew that I had to, because tomorrow is a school day. I slowly pushed myself up with my untouched arms. If anyone would have seen cuts on my legs or arms, I would get into a lot of trouble. He knew that and he didn't want to trouble himself with having to make excuses to get me out of it. I looked at my wrists and saw that a bruise was forming on both of them. They looked like bracelets. But that is the only thing he had actually given me since my mother was gone. That and scars that covered my back. He didn't do anything to any other part of my body, if you don't include mentally.

I shakily walked to my private bathroom and took off all the clothes on my body before I had walked into the shower. I turned the water onto warm. I hissed quietly when the water hit my skin. I looked down to see my blood running down my body, onto the shower, and down the drain. Before I knew it, I was smiling sickly and started to scratch off all the partially dried blood, imagining that the blood was me, finally escaping from his grips and never able to be found again.

That was when I thought of Niwa, Daisuke and Hiwatari, Satoshi. My fingers and hands stopped. I dropped my hands and let the water wash all those ideas out of my head. I can't ever escape his grasp. But even if I did, I would be leaving two other people in his hands, and he would probably make sure that they would never be able to fly free again. I couldn't do that to two innocent lives. Maybe if I was never born, none of this would never happen. Maybe if I was born in a different family, I wouldn't be involved with him, or even stop him from doing this to other person. But thinking this wouldn't change anything.

I stopped the water, feeling a little dizzy. My blood haven't stopped running and I am started to run out of blood faster than before. I grabbed a clean, black towel and wrapped it tightly around my body, hoping that it would stop it. But knowing that it wouldn't right away, I grabbed two more; one for my hair and the other for my bed so that I wouldn't get blood on it. I walked slowly and tried to walk steadily. I walked up to my bed and took off the blanket. I laid the white towel folded in half in the middle of the bed and folded the other towel in fours and placed it on my pillow. I sat down slowly on the bed and laid down slowly, making sure that my back was completely on the towel. I placed my head on the towel and pulled the blanket over my unclothed body to keep myself from getting a cold. I closed my eyes, hoping at least to have a peace of mind sleeping.

* * *

Time- 5:27 A.M.

I woke up with a start. I brought a hand to my face to see that I was sweating in my sleep. I thought of the dream I had. It was the event that had happened before. He had whipped my over and over again until he gotten tired. Next, he placed it down and picked up a knife that was as long as six inches. Then he started to slice me, slowly with the knife. He was careful not to get to deep, and had warned me not to move, so that if I did, he would dig in deeper, accident or not. After he walked to the side of me so I could see him and he forced me to watch him lick my blood directly from the knife. I tried not to shudder my body failed to listen. He looked so bloodthirsty, it was sick. I shook my head to clear away the dream and scene. I looked at my wrist and saw that the bruise has gotten darker. I mentally sighed and wondered how I cover it by the time I have to go to school. I sat up slowly, grimacing at the pain and protests from my back. I looked down and saw that a little of blood had soaked through the black towel. I stood up slowly and walked over to the drawers on the opposite side of the room. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall and saw that it was 5:34 in the morning. I grabbed my uniform that I had discarded before talking to the Master and put on some underclothing before putting on my skirt. But before I put on the top undergarments, I took off my towel and grabbed the white wrap bandages to wrap them around myself.

My eyes quickly shifted to the door, feeling a presence on the other side of the door. Before I could do anything, the door opened and a woman poked her head in. She looked like to be the age f 26 and she seemed new to this house, for her face shows no fear of being in this room. She glanced around the room before seeing me, with my back facing her and my face looking at the empty space of my wall. She paled and gasped. I wanted to laugh at her expression, for that this has happened before, but as Master had instructed, I couldn't show any emotion or talk to anyone but him. And I have no choice to obey.

I lifted my head when I heard another voice. It seems that she was the head maid, for she was shouting, not yelling, "Megumi! Kawano, Megumi! Where are you? You know you are not to explore this place." As the woman named Kawano, Megumi come in and closed the door, the last thing that the women in the hallway had said, "There are a lot of placed you shouldn't be in especially if the Master's daughter is in here."

I turned my head to look at her and saw that the woman firmly pressed her back on my door. She still looked at me with wide eyes and pale skin, and had the look of disbelief on her face. She had brown hair that was cut in layers, the short parts reached her shoulders and the longer part reached the middle of her back. She had odd purple eyes and she was wearing one of those old maid outfits that reached her ankles. Scoffing mentally, I started to wrap my body with the bandage tightly but carefully. As I started, she walked quickly behind me and said, "Let me do this. Your blood is still running a little and you need a thin fabric to absorb the blood." She grabbed it quickly out of my hand before I could keep it away from her and she started to tend to my wounds.

She pulled out antibiotic wipes and started to clean my wounds more thoroughly. I looked at her and she laughed quietly, saying, "I was very clumsy as a little girl. I still am, and now, I have a habit of carrying band aids and wipes because I fell a lot. And I am not even kidding. When I was nine, I tripped and fell at least four times a week, but I didn't get hurt most of the time. Note the word most." I turned away and winced slightly as she rubbed a raw spot, though I made sure my body didn't flinch.

I heard her sigh and said, "I am new here, though you probably already knew that. My name is Kawano, Megumi. I complete newbie at this maid business and will definitely learn everything. How bout you?"

I didn't answer her, though I started to think about her name. Her first name meant blessing and her last name meant river field. A blessing river field. What an odd name, though I can't say otherwise. I can only guess that my mother and father had decided to name me that for the history of my ancestors.

When I didn't answer her, she just sighed and said, "Well, maybe if you tell me, I would be able to make you a wonderful breakfast and a good bentou for yo to bring to school."

My conscience says no but a part of my mind says, "Do it, you haven't gotten any good food in who knows how long and he wouldn't even notice." I got angry with my naïve way of thinking. Of course he would figure out. He is a person who could get any information in ways I can only imagine. Some from me, some from other ways. But when he hears what he doesn't want to hear, he does something about it. Most of them are always bad, or even horrible. For one example, my mother.

Kawano finished wrapping the wrap around me and she sighed again. "I guess that food isn't a way to get you to talk, but I will definitely find a way for you to talk to me, Master's daughter." I glanced at her from the corner of my eye and she smiled, looking proud and said, "By looking at your room and your school uniform on the drawers, I can tell who you are. Also," she sheepishly added, "do you know where is the trashcan here?"

I slid on my uniform and held my hand out to her. She dropped the blooded wipes and I tossed them out in the bathroom. She smiled and said, "Well, I gotta start working so that my ranks get higher and I get to do more things that others can't. Have a good day at school, sweetheart." She patted me on the head with a sympathetic look on her face and she turned to leave.

When the door closed behind me, I loosened the fists that I held tightly. I lifted my shirt and looked at the wrap. It was neat and tight without suffocating me and, as cheesy as it sounds, it looks like it was done with love and care. I sighed and dropped my shirt. I got my things together and watched the clock turn 5:49. I picked up my book bag and tried to walk as if nothing had happened. As usual, I could walk normally. But I had to remind myself that I couldn't do things that requires having to use a lot of my energy, such as running. I wrapped some of the white bandage on my wrists so that no one would be able to see the bruises. Even if people saw the bandages, they would say more things if it was a bruise.

I walked out of my room and saw that it was empty once again. I sighed. She will follow her name, but it will not be me. I am certain of it. I don't want anyone to show their love to me. They never should, or they will meet the same fate as Haruka. I wanted to laugh at myself. Look at me, being chocked up about a woman who was out of my life for seven years and I still get upset. I guess I really am a weak person. I'm sixteen years old and I still cry over things that had happened in the past. I really am pathetic.

I turned into the dining room when it had turned exactly 6 A.M. The Master likes to keep a schedule everyday. He looked at me and smiled his usual smile, practically telling the world that nothing had happened. I bowed at him and he said to me quietly, "Test their skills for me." He took a bite of his omelet and drink a bit of his orange juice. It was his quiet way of boasting to me that I will not get a breakfast today. "I need you to see how strong they are, both separate and together. Show them that they have to be with each other to complete their power and that they will never be able to beat a person who had lived longer than they have. As they say, nothing beats experience, can they?"

I want to tell him how wrong he is, that the memories and the person from before doesn't come back. It is just me with their powers. But I didn't say anything but, "Yes Master."

I lifted my head and walk walked to the door. As I closed the door, I heard him squeeze in a comment. "Have a great day at school today!"

* * *

I watched as everyone filed in. I saw Hiwatari, Satoshi walk in. The power of an ancient surged in him. I have also seen Daisuke with the same power, though it is not as strong as it should be. I saw that they had limits set on them, but only they can remove it off of each other. Maybe if they do, I will not be able to beat them. I shook my head mentally. No, I will never let that happen.

* * *

Hiwatari, Satoshi's POV

I watched as Hayashi-san's face harden slightly and her hands clench into fists. This is the only emotion I have seen her express. I wonder what she is thinking about.

"Satoshi-kun, what's wrong?" I heard Harada-san (Risa) ask me. I turned my head to face her and said, "No, nothing's wrong. It's just that... Never mind." I smiled at her and asked, "Did anything happen recently? You seemed a little spacey since you visited my house."

I saw her avert my eyes. That's something new. I raised an eyebrow at her and was going to question her but the five minute bell had rung. She looked at the watch I had given her over mail a year ago and saw that she had at least four minutes to get to class. She quickly said her goodbye and left, half jogging to her class that was down the hall. _I wonder what happened the last time when she pasted out, _I thought.

* * *

Harada, Risa's POV

I sat down in my seat and sighed. I feel so guilty for not telling him, but Mio made us promise that we will not tell anyone that she was back. At least, not until the right time came.

I looked out the window. Since when we moved seats, I was moved to a window seat and I like sitting near the window. I can see what's going on outside and watch as the sky change color... wait, is that a rain cloud? I put my head down on my desk and groaned quietly to myself. My hair is going to be ruined when it rains. I turned my head and looked outside. I thought back to the time when I first saw Dark. What happened to him?

I looked at the rain cloud, hoping that it would go away. Suddenly, my mind started to ask questions. But the two that stands out to me are, "Why are Niwa and Satoshi-kun so close ?" and "Why does Dark always show up when Niwa is not there?"

I started to fantasize about their connections, but a teacher came in, interrupting my thoughts. Rude. He took out the attendance paper and took role call. When he was done, he announced that our teacher was out sick and we had a study hall for this class. Most of the students sighed in relief and stretched. No one like the teacher anyways.

I went back to thinking about connections. I remembered back to the day after the mirror was destroyed. Both Niwa and Satoshi-kun seemed out of it. And the time when Niwa promised me that he would stay with me all night, but when he showed up, he left short afterwards. That was when Dark appeared. But as soon as he left, soon Niwa came. I know that it is practically impossible, but what if they are the same person? And if they are the same person, maybe Satoshi-kun knows. Probably even Riku knows, just because she is Niwa's girlfriend. And if Niwa could be one, than maybe Satoshi-kun could be one too. Though this could be completely off track, that could be one possibility.

I sighed. Maybe I'm just over thinking this. Maybe I'm just letting my imagination run and this is completely wrong. Even so, without proof that it is right or wrong, it is still just a possibility. An odd one but I guess it could work.

My head perked a little bit. But what does it have to do with Hayashi? She caught Satoshi-kun's attention ever since she popped up. Ever since she did, Satoshi-kun has practically ignored me the past three days. THREE DAYS! This is completely ridiculous. I took a deep breath before I would freak out over this. _Calm down. Nothing good will come with jealousy, or at least that's what Riku said._ Though I don't know by what jealousy I have that involves her. Or at least I think so.

I sat up as my friends came over. _Maybe I can use my fortune telling cards for this later, _I thought.

* * *

Harada, Riku's POV Approximate Time- 12:00 P.M.- Lunch

I walked up to the high school's rooftop. Ever since we came to this school, it has always been our favorite place to hang out, especially if we each bring something different to share with everyone.

I opened the door and looked around to find... no one there. I smiled. This is the first time I get here before anyone else get here and start to eat their lunch. I walked through the open door and closed it quietly. I always wonder why others never come here. Maybe it's because they never think of it, but coming up here gives the greatest view of the city ever! When I come up here, I always want to go flying in the sky, just like what Daisuke and Dark did. Maybe if the world wasn't in trouble like the last time I saw Dark, maybe we, as in Daisuke and I, could have flown together in the night sk-

Wait a minute. I shook my head. I seriously need to bring myself down to Earth here. I rushed up here to sort things out in my head, not to fantasize about me and Daisuke. I walked to the ledge that made sure that no one would fall to their deaths down below. My mind started to scatter about Mio. Mio have only visited us twice. The first time at Satoshi's house, and the next day while we were sleeping. Both about something that will happen in the future. Something big. And that got me thinking. If Mio is back, what is to stop me thinking that Dark is back?

Before I could continue thinking about this, I "felt" someone there. I can't explain it, but I can just tell if someone is there. I turned my head to look at the top of the box that covered the stairs and I saw that Hayashi-san was standing there, staring at me. I was shocked to see that someone was actually there. Both Risa and I realized this just yesterday. It was only stronger when we are together and when we were apart, we can kind of sense Daisuke and Hiwatari-kun, let alone anyone else. And her's feel stronger than theirs. Who is the girl named Hayashi, Fuzen? I have a feeling that she has something to do with this whole incident.

My mind snapped back to the present when I saw her cock her head to her left and she smiled sadly at me. I saw her shape words with her mouth before Daisuke, Hiwatari-kun, and Risa opened the door and walked through. I glanced at them to show that I knew that they were there. I looked up again to realize that she wasn't there anymore.

Mind racing, I ran to the ladder on the side of the box, ignoring the calls they were saying to me and I climbed up as fast as I could to find... nothing. Nothing but two bags of melon bread. One full left untouched and the other empty. The empty one was being held by the full one, making sure that it doesn't fly away.

I climbed on top and walked over to it. I bent over and picked it up, ignoring the stares that they were giving me. I held it in my hand, staring at it, thinking about the words she told me before she basically disappeared. ___I wish you didn't have to get involved with this. I'm sorry. _

* * *

Niwa, Daisuke's POV

I watched as Riku practically space out while we shared our lunch. I started to get worried. When we first came up here, she looked worried, deep in thought. And after we came up, she didn't say hi but she at least looked at us and ran for the top of the stairs/ box/ thing. She looked... somewhere between confused and wonder. I looked up at the top of the box. What was up there? Something definitely went bad, or at least somewhat bad. She keeps spacing out...

"Nehh, Riku," I said as I picked up one of her egg rolls. She snapped out of her daze and I looked at her with a serious expression. "What happened, just now?" As soon as I asked this, she looked away. Before I sighed, I heard something that I usually wouldn't hear.

_What should I do? _

I looked up quickly, staring at Riku, watching her. I saw Satoshi notice from the corner of my eye, but he didn't say anything. Risa was picking out what to eat next so she didn't see what I was doing. My attention was completely focused on Riku. But she didn't notice it either. She was looking down at her lunch and wasn't paying attention, spacing out again. I heard it again. Her voice.

_Should I tell them about Hayashi-san? _I didn't say anything. I thought that maybe she would... uhh... "say" anything else. I was right. _But it would only be bad if it worried them. Especially if it had to do anything with the things that are going to happen someday, maybe even just soon. _

I shook my head at her and smiled. "Riku-chan, if you think like that, you won't be able to help us like you want to."

Her head jerked up in surprise while Satoshi looked at me with a look saying "what are you talking about", though Risa just made a confused look on her face. She looked at me and asked, "...What?"

I smiled a sheepish smile and said, "I don't know. For some reason, I heard what you thought. Apparently, if I could focus, I could hear what you are thinking, but I don't know if it actually works like that."

She paled, which was an unexpected reaction from her. "How... how much did you hear?"

I laid on my back, staring at the sky. "Hayashi-san had something to do with the things that are going to be happening." I covered my eyes with my hands and said, "I wonder if it was just my imagination though."

_What if it isn't? _

This time, I heard Satoshi's voice. "If it isn't, then maybe we can figure out what goes through her head during the school day."

I heard him chuckle and said, "You definitely aren't imagining it. Maybe it has something to do with HakaiTenshi and that mirror. This is definitely not normal."

I sat up and saw that Riku was looking at her food again and said, "Fine, I'll tell you guys what happened earlier. Maybe you can make more sense out of this than I can."

_But Daisuke, don't tell them this but... I have a feeling that we will regret having anything to do with her later. _

I put my elbows in my leg and placed my head in my hands. I didn't say anything for the rest of the lunch period.

* * *

Normal POV Time- 9:38 PM

I sat down on my bed, not going to bed til it hits ten. Having extra time allows me to sort things out.

I hung my legs off my bed and laid my back down on the bed. The Harada sisters clearly have gotten stronger. But separate, they are only a half. They will help greatly with Dark and Krad's victory. And that is one thing that I have to prevent. I balled my hands besides my sides. Yes, prevent it so that he my never be able to feel their feathers in his fingers, his bloodstained fingers.

The door opened with a quick and loud sound of the door making contact with the wall. I heard the person who did it scramble in and closed the door as quickly as they can. I glanced from the corner of my eye and saw it was that woman again. Kawano, Megumi, I think it was. She was panting and it looked like she ran a few miles. She looked exhausted. I sat up and saw that she caught her breath again.

She smiled at me and said, "Hi! How was dinner? I would have brought it up her personally and ate with you, but the other workers wouldn't let me. They said that I would get into big, gigantic trouble if I 'involved myself with the demon's daughter' and stuff like that." Without my permission, she sat on my bed and laid her back on the bed, the same way I had before. She sighed and said, "I bet they don't know how lonely you are or how he treats you. I mean, his own daughter!" She looked at me with a big smile and said, "Lucky for you, you have me!"

Maybe if I had kicked her out, maybe if I had been mean to her, she would have gone away and lived a normal life, fearing the Master like everyone else, though I doubt that and she would keep coming back to try being my friend. But I started to open my heart out, bit by bit to her. Slowly, but eventually, she would have my complete trust and I would maybe be able to show real emotions again. But then again, things tend to go in directions that are either for the good or bad. And for me, it was always bad.

* * *

... Okay, this story is messed up. Maybe it's because of high school! Making me this emo-ish character that is too pitiful. But then again, she practically comes to life so now, I can't change her. I am sorry if this story has made you... uhh... how should I say this... crazy I guess? Anyways, I completely think that Daisuke is OOC, or out of character if you guys didn't know, and if he is I apologize. Capturing other people's character attitudes are pretty hard to do for me. Never have been a walk in the park. Well, this is one chapter that is done. Maybe anyone wants to tell me how this story is going? Like, if it is crappy and I should stop or how I can change my writing in future chapter? Or even change my rating! Flames are welcome! I don't care if it will humiliate me in public! I need criticism!


	6. Chapter 6 New Rival

A/N: I think I am going to shorten my chapters a bit so I can try to update earlier. I am actually pretty bad at updating anything. I am sorry for those of you who have waited but I will try to update faster. If you haven't noticed, I am losing ideas to this story. I know what is going to happen but I don't know how to lay it out. So I might take long but I promise I won't take a year again.

* * *

Chapter 6

_**I ran; harder and harder, faster and faster, pushing my body as far as humanly possible. I hate it. I weave through the forest like a predator chasing its prey in its territory. I smiled like a wild man, wanting to laugh through my panting. I felt tears, threatening to escape my eyes. I held it in and continued to run through the dark forest, never looking back.**_

_**This is where things really start.**_

Normal POV Time- 12:38 PM (Around Lunch Time I think)

I lay in the usual place on the roof as I watched the clouds roll by. There was a pain in the back of my head, over and over again. It has started to happen since I burned the mirror to ashes. I have a feeling I know what it is for but I don't want to find out if I was right or wrong. I continued to watch the clouds even as I felt their presence come closer and closer.

But it wouldn't be any fun if they found me here would they?

I reluctantly sat up and stretched. Given the fact that I was still wounded from the Master's last episode, I winced at the pain it gave it. It felt significantly better though because of Kawano, Megumi. Since she had seen the wounds, she had made sure to change the bandage day after day to make sure it doesn't get infected. I felt my mouth tug into a small smile but I stopped it. It felt weird to smile. I haven't smiled since my mother was gone. Even before that, I rarely smiled. When she did pass on, he made an odd order to me. He had told me, to never show any emotion unless we were in "that" room. Unconditionally, I followed his orders.

I stood up and covered my presence completely just in case the twins touched each other, for they can be actually very strong when they do, as the four walked in. They were smiling freely and reading their faces from previous times, I wished that I could have a normal life like them. I still do. It's just that when I thin1k of my mother, I feel that it was I good thing I was there, because I felt that if I wasn't there, she would have cracked earlier, if she had even cracked at all.

I watched as they sat down with their lunches and laughed at something Niwa, Daisuke had said. He turned red and flustered. I looked back at the clouds as I listened closely to their conversation. I listened as they talked about school activities, personal lives, and… me? I looked back down sharply and covered my presence completely.

"But what role would she have in this whole thing?" Harada, Risa asked. "She is just someone who was quiet and an outcast. The only thing I can think of is that she could be a messenger of some sort. "

"That's exactly why she can be one," her sister argued.

Harada, Risa walked over to her sister and put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "But, something tells me that she is not really a part of this, like, she doesn't want to do any of this…" _Wait,_ she thought, _I shouldn't be defending her! _

Harada, Riku huffed and said, "Think about it. It practically started around the same time she started school here. Just a few days after she came, that-… that thief person-"

"HakaiTenshi, Riku," Hiwatari, Satoshi interjected, "It's HakaiTenshi, or Destruction Angel."

Harada, Riku nodded at him and continued. "That's right. I couldn't remember her name." She looked to the sky and said, "She doesn't deserve that name. It looks like… she shouldn't be called that because she only shows once in every forty years or so. And to the ones that don't know why she does it thinks she deserve that name but others…" She looked back at them and said, "It seems that she let us see old friends again, don't you think?"

Her sister looked confused for a bit but afterwards looked shocked and worried. Niwa, Daisuke and Hiwatari, Satoshi looked at each other and looked back at her. I was taken back for a second, not because of the fact that she had said that, it was because she thought that HakaiTenshi was a good thing. I just wanted to laugh. What did she know about it? _There is a reason why HakaiTenshi is called that! _I almost sighed when I saw Hiwatari, Satoshi and Niwa, Daisuke flinch because of that thought. I walked as far back as I could so they wouldn't be able to see me.

Harada, Riku POV Time- 12:44 PM (Still lunch time)

I snapped my head in the direction I saw Daisuke and Hiwatari-kun's head turn in. My eyes widen as I remembered that it was the place where I had seen Hayashi-san was. As Daisuke walked closer to the ladder, I felt it. That feeling that someone is up there. Even if it only lasted for a small second or so, I knew she was there. I turned to my sister and we connected eyes, immediately agreeing that it was Hayashi-san up there. I turned my head and our eyes met. When it did, we knew exactly who it was. _It was Hayashi. _When I glanced at Hiwatari-kun, I noticed that he was looking at us. He seemed to have figured something out when I glanced at him and he immediately sprinted to the ladder, getting there before Daisuke did. I immediately ran after him, trying to make him stop, but by the time I got up the ladder, he was standing there. Alone. With no one around. Where could she have gone?

Normal POV Time- 12:45 PM

I dusted my skirt as I got up. I looked behind me and looked out the opened window I have come through. It was the window for the supply closet that was conveniently placed, right underneath my favorite place in the whole school was. Every time I have gone up there, I always opened that window just in case I had to quickly get off the roof. As my mother had taught me, watch your surroundings and use them to your advantage.

I walked over and closed the window so that no one could notice that I was here. I knew that the Harada sisters could feel that I was there for a little while. It was because of the fact that I never had proper training. When I close my presence completely, I also close my sense in feeling other people around me. I always knew that because my mother didn't help me, it will definitely affect the way I control my powers. I turned around and walked out of the door, closing it behind me.

Harada, Risa POV Time- 1:09 PM (During Class)

I stared at the text book boringly as the teacher wrote on the board. My mind wandered to what Satoshi had said when we were on the roof.

*Flash Back*

_As I got up the ladder after Niwa-kun went up, I saw Satoshi pacing back and forth, back and forth. He looked like he was trying to figure out something. Maybe we were thinking the same thing. If she was really here, then she would have had to jump off so she wouldn't be seen._

_He turned to look at Riku and me, and asked, "Do you know who was up here?"_

_Before I replied, Riku interrupted me. "I don't think I would need to tell you, since it seems that you already know that answer."_

_I looked at her in shock, wondering why she said that. Before I could ask, again I was very rudely interrupted. "You seem to know something we don't," Riku said pointing to me. "You looked at us and it looked like you already got your answer before we even got up here."_

_Niwa-kun and Satoshi looked at each other and seemed to come to the same idea. He turned to Riku and said, "Dark and Krad came back."_

_I stared at Niwa-kun in surprise and a little hurt. I turned to Satoshi and said, "Why didn't you tell us earlier? This is big! It is definitely important! Why didn't you tell us?" I stomped my foot, not caring if I was acting like a little kid. He should have told us before. _

_He stared at me but it looked like he was staring through me, which made me feel uncomfortable. I stood my ground and ask, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"_

_He looked at me and said, "How did you know that Hayashi was up here?"_

_I looked at Riku while biting my bottom lip. She met my eyes and I looked down. I didn't want to tell them, but I guess we would have to eventually._

*Flash back end*

I shook my head. I don't even want to bother to remember the rest. All I have to remember is the fact that later, Krad, Dark, and Mio are all going to have their talk with each other again. Ever since Mio came back, everything has been… different. I can do things I never was able to do before. When I am with Riku… I feel like I can do anything; like I am invincible. I know it isn't true, but I can… I guess feel if someone is coming. I can't figure out who it is without Riku being there but I can at least know when it I can have my complete privacy when I want to have it. Even I want to be alone sometimes. I sighed and stood up as the teacher called me to read the next text. My friend next to me seemed to have known that I was spacing out because she told me where I was supposed to read.

Normal POV Time- 8:43 PM

I looked through the police files, looking for Hiwatari, Kei, and also looking to see if it had his son too. I stalled looking for this long enough. Master doesn't look too happy that it took me this long to break into the police station. I guess his limit is two days. At least it is longer than other times.

I felt two people coming before I heard their footsteps. I didn't recognize them. I found the files in time before I jumped out of the ledge and climbed to the window next to it. I climbed down to the next window but hung there against the wall to listen, to see what they would talk about. I heard them walk in and one was yelling at the other. My nose crinkled when the smell of alcohol filled the air. I can never understand why people drink it. It dulls everything down until you can't feel anything.

"Waaht are yoush talking abouuuut?" I heard one say.

The other laughed and said, "Yup, you are definitely too drunk to do it the job for me." From his tone of voice, I can tell that he was manipulating the other. I could figure out what he is thinking. _Even drunk, he will always obey._

It was quiet for a bit. I heard the drunken man put his hand on the desk quietly and cleared his throat. "What are you talking about?" I heard a liquid swish around in the glass bottle it was drained from. He placed the bottle down on the desk and said, "Even when I'm drunk, I'm sober. I bet I can do your job with my eyes closed."

I heard the other man smile. "I knew you'd come around. It wouldn't be like you if you jumped off this ship before we even set sail."

The drunken man laughed loudly. As he laughed, it progressively got louder and louder. It started to sound more of a crackle than an actual laugh. My hand tensed. _His laugh… it sounds familiar. _

He suddenly stops and said, "Even if I did jump off board, the ship wouldn't leave without me, not without the captain's assistant." Heavy footsteps came towards the window and I quickly and quietly moved away into the darkness where the moonlight didn't reach. "Bet I can figure out what you want me to do."

The other man scuffed and said, "I bet you can. Shoot."

The drunken man stared at the moon and said, "You want me," he glanced with one of his eyes towards my way, smiled, and said, "to get that HakaiTenshi out of the way to get what you should rightfully have." I saw a glint in his eye, and even though I knew that no normal person can see me, he was definitely able to see me, or he at least knew that I was there listening. The corner of his mouth turned up a tiny bit when I recoiled only a millimeter. He definitely sees me. But I didn't back down. I didn't want to back down. I watched him like a cat and saw him chuckle. He turned around and said, "I definitely can do this. But~…"

The other man gave him a few seconds of silence before asking, "What?"

He glanced back at me and asked, "Can I play with the mouse before I go for the kill? I mean, cats love to play games, you know?"

The other man chuckled. "Go ahead. I doubt that she could beat you anyways. That even includes the other rats with her." He laughed a bit and said, "All show no action."

I jumped back and threw a knife at the two before I landed on the ground. I flash-stepped to the top of the building where I knew he would have a clear view of me. He turned to me and caught the knives I threw at them before they pierced their neck. I glared at him, my eyes telling him, "_If you plan to kill me, do not even dare to touch the others." _My glare intensified as I continued, "_Not now, not ever!" _The man that told him to do the mission shivered as fear ran like a chill down his back. But the other man… he shivered, definitely, but… he shivered in excitement. I knew he threw the bait. And I purposely took it. We both sent a message to each other, "_I won't lose to you!"_

Niwa, Daisuke POV Time- 9:56 PM

I brushed my teeth, letting Dark talk. He rambled on about how he wasn't able to come out at all to say hi again. I laughed a bit before I rinsed my teeth and spit out the water. I wiped my mouth as Darks voice echoed through my head. I smiled. I really missed this.

"_Oi Daisuk_e!" I heard Dark scream. _"Are you even listening to me?"_

I laughed and said, "But I already know that you really aren't complaining about that."

Dark got quiet and said, "_You changed a lot since I've left. You've matured. I don't know if that should be either a good thing or bad thing."_

I chuckled and said, "I didn't change that much. You just have bad memory."

I heard Dark smile and said, "_Maybe."_

I turned to Wiz and watched him as he ate the strawberries that Mom had gotten him this morning, and thought out loud, "Who is Hayashi, Fuzen anyways?"

Dark stayed quiet for a while, making me think his mind is off somewhere else. As I lowered into my bed a few minutes later, I heard Dark mumble. "What?" I asked him. He didn't answer me but as I was falling asleep, he told me, "_I think she is the one that is to start the 'unfortunate events'…"_

Hiwatari, Satoshi POV Time- 9:36 PM

I turned the computer that was on the desk. Silence filled the room like a heavy gas. I felt Krad watch me as I scanned through the history of the HakaiTenshi. I continued scrolling down, trying to look for any clue about the thief, even rumors. I continued to scroll down, only finding news articles, talking about the burning of the mirror. As I was about to give up, I found this… let's call it interesting. It was a fan page for HakaiTenshi. I clicked on the link and it asked for a password. I checked the clock and saw that if I tried to crack it now, I wouldn't finish till it turned to twelve. That is something that I would admit to myself at least. Daisuke is a lot better than me when it comes to cracking anything; except eggs. I can cook better than him. Sorry, that was a bad joke.

I wrote the link down on a piece of paper and stuck it in my school pants pocket. I guess I will save that for tomorrow. I walked over to the bed and lay down. _"Oi," _I heard Krad say. I smirked and said, "I didn't hear you talk all day. I thought you finally shut up."

"_Don't think you can get rid of me that easily," _he snapped at me. _"I needed a day to think."_

I got under my blanket and waited for him to explain what he meant. When he didn't, I sighed and asked, "What were you thinking of all day?"

I heard silence after that. I guess he wouldn't want to tell me anything anyways. When he spoke though, I didn't expect to hear him say, _"I wasn't sure if she was the one…" _When he didn't continue, I realized that I couldn't fall asleep. My body was tired but my mind was wide awake. Hours passed before I finally fell asleep.

Third POV (With Riku and Risa) Time- ?

Riku and Risa slipped into the same dream without knowing it. They looked around, only able to see each other in the darkness of the dream. They talked asking over and over, "_Where are we; what are we doing here?" _Without knowing, they were pulled out of their separate dreams and put together, allowing them to experience the same things: every pain, every sadness, every happiness. And, without realizing it, their conciseness, their minds, are coming together. Slowly and slowly. Coming together, becoming one person… _"Stop!"_

The two looked over to the place where they heard the sound. They see her; crying. The two are shocked. They never expected to see her cry, even in a dream. She tried to reach out to them, saying things that they didn't understand. _"Don't touch them! Please…" _the image glitches. They now see her collapsed on her knees and it broke their hearts to see her like that._ "Rip them off, use a knife, use your sword, even use your hands. Just don't touch them!" _Suddenly, a silhouette appears before her, with a sword in hand. It lifts her face with the end of her sword and speaks in a disoriented voice. _"This isn't like you. I didn't bring you up like this; not broken or someone who cares." _It glitches again and now they see her up on her feet and glares at it. She doesn't say anything. Glitches. She looks at the two and does something that surprises them even more. She smiles sadly and mouthed a few words to them as the sword swung.

The scene blacks out. Her smile engraves in their heads. Her last words, it struck them as odd. _"I guess I won't be able to fulfill that promise." _At that moment, a light shone. As it got closer, it got brighter and brighter. But it didn't burn. It didn't burn their eyes. They look at each other and knew what the other was thinking. _That light is the "Haven". _They ran towards it. As they ran, they heard a beautiful, graceful voice. "_It's time for you two to separate and wake up, don't you agree?"_


	7. Chapter 7 Development

*Please read*

AN: Heyy. I know I did say I was gonna update faster, but I'm just seeming to have trouble coming up with the small stuff before the other stuff, like I didn't know how to get Hayashi, Fuzen to do what I wanted her to eventually do. As you can tell, the chapter title tells all. There is big developing in the story, trying to get the story to move on.

And thank you to Pheo the Flame and SoulMaiden24 for reviewing. I just love your reviews. They make me smile. :) I love hearing what you have to say about the story. Please tell me if you believe that the story is moving too slow. I could speed it. And ideas might be wonderful. Flames are even appreciated.

Thank you to Pheo the Flame and SoulMaiden24 again for putting this story on their favorite **AND **their alert list. Love you lots you guys. 3

Thank you to AllOverInAus for putting this story on your alert list, and to soltra8 for putting this story on your favorite list too! I loves you too! 3

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel or the characters, but I do own Hayashi, Fuzen and the plot to this fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 7- Delevopment

Harada, Riku POV Time- ?

I woke up with a start as the alarm rang. I sat up quickly and saw the time- 5:45. It was early. I was supposed to go to practice, I remembered. I got up groggily. I don't want to go to school today.

Time- 4: 17 PM

Practice is finally finished! I lay down on the grass instead of going with the others to shower and change. I just didn't feel like doing anything. I just wanted… to think. The voice continued to ring in my head. The voices haunt me even when my eyes are opened and the sun is out. As soon as I wanted to ask Risa, I already knew, somehow, in some way, she already. She was with me. I don't know how that was possible but she was there too.

I sighed. This was getting too complicated for me. But I have a feeling that it was going to get even more complicated than anyone can believe.

I got up, but just as I started to head over to the shower rooms, a voice called out to me. "Hey…"

A chill ran down my spine as I heard the voice. I have never heard anything like it. I quickly turned and saw that it was… Hayashi-san. She walked over to me, emotionless as ever, and stood in front of me.

I laughed nervously and asked, "Did you call me or something?" I really hope it was or something.

She acknowledged my voice and said, "Yes."

There it was again; the chill that ran down my back. I hid it as best I can and ask, "Well, what do you need? And you're finally talking!" That last sentence popped out of my mouth before I realized it. _It is true,_ I thought. _This is the first time I actually heard her voice. _

She watched me as she thought of an answer. It looks like she didn't really expect herself to talk. I smiled at her and said, "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that you're talking to me, well kind of."

She thought about it and said, "Do you want to get something to eat?"

It was a short sentence but that was the longest I heard her talk before. I smiled even more and said, "Sure! Can the others come too? I bet they would love hanging with you."

She nodded and said, "Yes."

I smiled and said, "Okay then. You can come with me if you want."

She didn't reply but I knew that she would be a person of a few words. I smiled and turned around. I started to walk and hear a second pair of feet follow me. I glanced behind me and saw that she was really following. I smiled and faced forward, but my smile disappeared as I remembered what she had said just a day or two ago. _I wish you didn't have to get involved with this. I'm sorry. _After hearing this, I had that feeling of regret, trying to get close to her. But… that dream changes everything.

What if that dream was a foreshadowing dream? What if that really does happen? What if that really was her? What if… those questions will not answer themselves, nor will I get the answers anytime soon. This I know. I don't turn to her but I think, _We HAVE to get close to her. No way out. We do this or someone is going to die. Not only her, but for everyone too. _

Hiwatari, Satoshi POV Time- 4:30 PM

When I heard that I was to hang out with everyone, I definitely did not expect Hayashi-san to be included with "everyone". I watched her from my peripheral vision as she sat across the table from me. Everyone, as in Riku, Risa, Daisuke, and Hayashi-san, has gotten a booth table with three ends. It does sound odd but it is very convenient. Daisuke sat with Riku to my right, as Risa sat next to me on my left. We were at a new café that was built just recently and the girls wanted to try the food out. They tagged us along and Hayashi-san just followed, just like Riku have told her to do.

At the moment, everyone but Hayashi-san is engaged in a big conversation that I have lost track in. I managed to stay in the conversation but I noticed that Daisuke realized that I was not really paying attention so he focused mostly on the girls. I sent him my thanks using our mind powers, AKA telepathy or more likely mind reading, and continued to watch her questionably. Why was she here? Why did she want to hang out with us? Why did all of these things happen all at once? I know that if I ask her, she is most likely to not say a thing. But, I was going to take that chance later today, seeing that there could be listening ears into our conversations.

The waitress came in a uniformed t-shirt and apron just then. "Welcome to Oichii Café. I will be your waitress today. How are you all today?"

Everyone answered the question in their own way, though Hayashi-san just nodded. The waitress smiled towards both Daisuke and me, though probably thinking that she could flirt with the customers. "Okay, so what would you all like to have today?"

Riku went first, "Well, I would like an apple tart. How about you guys?"

Daisuke went next, "I guess I will get the strawberry tart."

And Risa after that, "I would loooove for a strawberry parfait."

"A tiramisu cake would be nice," I said.

We all turned to Hayashi-san, who was still looking at the menu. Riku smiled and said, "Go on, choose what you want. We will be paying for it anyways. You don't have to pay for it."

She looked at Riku and nodded before turning to the waitress and said, "Key Lime tart, please." Her voiced shocked us all besides the waitress and Riku, who have already heard her voice beforehand. Her voice sounded delicate. It sounded elegant and beautiful. _HER VOICE WAS IN THAT DREAM! _I quickly turned my head to Risa, as did Daisuke. It seems that I am not the only one out of the loop.

"Okay, so that was an apple tart, a strawberry tart, a strawberry parfait, a tiramisu cake, and a key lime tart. Is that all?"

We all nodded and she thanked us, taking the menus and said, "Your pastries will be here in just a few minutes. Be right back!" She winked at the two of us and walked away, making sure to swing her hip seductively, with was not working for any of us.

Risa sighed in annoyance and said, "I hate her."

I chuckled. "Don't you have to know her to hate her?

Risa huffed and crossed her arms. "Of course not! You only need to see them or have a conversation with them and you will know then if you like them or not."

Riku laughed and said, "I always wondered why you are the most loved girl at this school."

Daisuke laughed and said, "Well, I can come up with a couple of reasons."

Risa didn't reply as she huffed. Riku and Daisuke laughed as I chuckled as she showed her childish side. That was probably one of the reasons he came up with. I glanced at Hayashi-san as we continued to laugh. I focused on her mind as I tried to reach out to it. She looked directly at me and slightly raised her eyebrow. "Yes?"

I just smiled and did not say anything. The waitress came back and placed the pastries in front of everyone, while making sure to show her cleavage as she bent down. I sighed. She straightened back and smiled. "Is there anything else you need?"

Risa smiled at her and turned into me. I raised my eyebrow and she placed her lips onto mine. I did not pull back kissed her back a bit before she pulled back. She blushed a bit and turned to the waitress. "I need you to stop flirting with my and my sister's boyfriend."

The girl looked in shock a bit before smiling, trying to cover her obvious annoyance. She apologized as she walked, or stomped for a better word, away. Riku smiled and said, "Good job sis!"

She blushed even more but did not say anything. Riku gave her a questioned look but she also did not say anything. I smiled, loving how it became so quiet. I looked over to Hayashi-san as she watched us. I raised an eyebrow and everyone noticed that she has not taken a bite.

Riku tilted her head slightly and asked, "What's wrong? Aren't you going to eat?"

She looked at Riku directly and said, "Now?"

Risa looked confused and said, "What do you mean now? You could eat it once you get it. Isn't that normal?"

When she did not say anything, I looked at Daisuke and "told him", _See if she will say anything. _

He nodded and turned to her. "Do you not do that or something?" She did not say anything but she shook her head after thinking about it. "Do you wait until everyone else start eating before you eat?" She did not do anything. Daisuke thought a bit before asking, though he was hesitating about it. "Do you… do you eat after everyone finishes eating?" She nodded without hesitation. Before anyone else said anything, Daisuke asked another question. "Do you get enough to eat?" Nothing. "Do you eat after it gets cold?" She nods. "Do you eat alone?" She nods again. He hesitated to ask the next question. "Is this the first time that you remember that you are eating with people that you trust?" Her face became blank. "Do… do you even trust us?" The table became tense as we watched her, waiting for her answer. Moments have passed before she replied.

"Yes. I do trust you all," she replied. She picked up a fork, sliced a piece of her tart onto her fork, and ate it.

Normal POV Time- 12:08 AM

I lay in bed, thinking about today. Why did I say that I trust them?

_But you do… we do. _

I got up and walked out my door, not dropping my guard down. I made sure that no one saw me as I walked quietly outside. I looked to the sky and watched as the moon filled the sky. I moved to the tall tree that goes to the roof and jumped up branch by branch until I reached the top.

I reached into the hole in the trunk and pulled out a white moon bowl. It was pure white, not a stain in sight. It was hidden under beautiful red maple leaves that I have preserved using a bit of my power, but even then it uses a lot of energy. Time is something that you do not touch. Time is something that you let take course. If you are one of those who play with it or even think you can control it, things will always fall out of place. Doing this not only drained my energy, but it also killed the insects and bugs that have been hiding in these leaves. Messing with time will always have consequences.

I looked up to the full moon, the only time I could use "this" power. I took out the knife that I concealed along with it and took off the cloth covering it. I unsheathed it and watched how it gleamed in the moonlight. It was a dagger with a blade longer than usual and it had a pair of wings carved into it. I placed the bowl in front of me and hovered my arm above it. Holding the dagger above my arm, I quickly swiped the shape end on my skin, breaking skin. I did not react as I watched my blood fill the bowl, reenacting the moon from a new moon to a full moon quickly.

When it is fully filled, I closed my eyes and focused all of my energy into the bowl. I felt the wind move my hair, pulling it behind me. I felt the energy flow from my body to the bowl. The bowl became colder until it became the temperature of ice. I opened my eyes and watched how my blood rippled as an image formed. I watched as it cleared and the wind blew the other way, blowing my black hair in front of me. It was the image of "her". She looked perfect in every way; no blemish in sight, blonde hair that always fell in the right places and eyes of the color of a bright, sapphire blue. Her eyes are the most beautiful feature, compared to my now red eyes. When I use this power, it changes my eye color. What usually is a brown color is now a bright, scarlet red.

She gives me a serious look and said, "Hello again, Fuzen."

I keep my straight face on, wrapped the cloth tightly around my arm to stop the bleeding, and say, "Hello Kibarashi. It has been 28 days."

* * *

Well, that brings a conclusion to the chapter. Reviews, ideas. and flames are welcomed. Stealing is not. I will try to post two weeks after this, but if not, as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and see yous again later!


	8. Chapter 8 New Information

Okay, I know this is an ultra short chapter, but I am posting two at a time, or at least I'm going to try to do that. But there is a reason why this chapter is short.

* * *

Chapter 8- New Information

Time- 12:18 AM

"You've grown since I have seen you," Kibarashi said.

I shook my head. "As I said before, it has only been 28 days."

Then it was her turn to shake her head. "That's not what I mean. You finally started to trust again." I did not reply as she sighed. "You never think for yourself, always following the master."

I growled at her. "I did not come here to talk to you about this."

She suddenly giggled and smiled at me. By now, I was use to her strange ways. "Alright, alright, just calm down. I don't like your new attitude. You were soo adorable when you were little. You were so nice and-"

"Shut up, you parasite!" I told her. "You have no right to talk of such things."

She sighed and shrugged. She crossed an arm over her chest and brought her fingers to her mouth mockingly. "Yes, I have no right to talk of such things only because of the fact that I haven't helped you."

"I said shut up! I do not need you making a mockery of myself."

She sighed again and dropped her arms. "You can never take a joke."

"You were not joking."

She shrugged as if it was a topic of the weather. "Back to what we to talk about; did you know?" I did not reply, mostly for the reason that I did not know what she was talking about. When I did not respond, she giggled. "Silly, I'm talking about those things that have grown since that stupid man ripped them off. He seems to love seeing you suffer."

I did not reply this time for the reason of not replying. She always loved to pull strings.

She had a serious face on and said, "I've met a lost soul. She seems to know the twins that you've learn to trust. She kept saying that she wasn't lost, just misplaced, but you could tell she was lost. Her mind wandered from place to place, hoping to find a real place for her to stay."

I nodded. "I noticed her presence after I destroyed that mirror. She gave off an odd emanation, something different than normal."

She nodded and said, "She is an artificial soul, not a natural soul but a soul nonetheless. She has emotions, she has a conscience, and more importantly, she is alive."

I nodded this time. "She is very well-made."

"She is. She is also very compatible with the Harada sisters. She also has the ability to be as strong as the other 'angels' Dark and Krad can be. With the three together, they can accomplish almost anything."

I nodded as I lifted the cloth off my arm. It was completely healed with no scratch in sight. She sighed at the sight of the cloth and said, "I could only wish that you can heal like this when you aren't in synch with me. That would make me feel better about not being there with you."

I sighed. "There is nothing you can do about it. You can only communicate like this in a full moon."

She smiled and giggled, lifting her hand to her mouth. "You never seem to care but you do. Just kind of awkwardly show it." She drops her hand. "But this isn't what you called me for. What did you want to talk to me about?"

I looked down at my hand, who was unconsciously tracing where the cut was. "I do not know what to do. I told them that I trusted them."

"Well, do you trust them?"

I looked at her and said, "I do not know."

She sighed and said, "Then don't regret saying that. Let them decide for themselves what they think of you saying that. I would imagine that they would be confused about it, maybe even shocked and surprised. If you haven't talked to them or even show interest in them, then they would definitely need to think about it."

I sighed, now rubbing my hand on my arm. "I need to get closer to them. I will not let them get hurt for something that I could not deal with myself. If someone was to hurt them because of me, I will never be able to continue with that kind of sin on my soul."

Kibarashi smiled sadly and whispered, "I know. That is the same reason why your mother hasn't done anything."

I sighed and looked up at the moon. I noticed the moon was in the position of about 2 AM in the morning. I turned to her and nodded. She nodded back and said, "There is one last thing to tell you."

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Yes?"

"Remember the girl that I was talking about earlier?"

"Yes?"

"She knows about you too, you know?"

Normal POV Time- 7:00 PM

I stood in front of the dining table, waiting. I was to stand here after school ended but I have not seen him since the night before. Today, he has not said his goodbye to me this morning before I left for school. This has made me cautious all day. He usually says his goodbye and tells me the same message every day.

He was usually here at the right time. But I know, I know that I am not to move from this spot until he dismisses me. I have to stay here. And wait.

* * *

Okay, so now I am now encouraging you to comment now. Please, please, PLEASE comment. I'm having desperation attack. Please I beg of you. I know that I posted this story about two years ago and I take long to update, but I still need commentary on how I am doing. Is my story bad? Is it developing too slow? Am I not having enough action? Pleaaaaase review. If you guys doo, I might upload earlier. But knowing how no one commented recently, I think this plead will fall on deaf ears.


	9. Chapter 9 A Big Mess to Clean

A/N: I just really feel discouraged right now. Mostly because of the fact that a lot of you have been clicking on this story and have not been doing anything about it. Maybe drop in and say hi for once. I would love that. At least I know you guys aren't mindlessly clicking through my story. I just feel like I should stop writing the story. What do you guys think. Should I stop this story short?

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel. If I did, it would be too predictable and the bag guy would be more corrupted.

* * *

Chapter 9- A Big Mess to Clean

Kawano, Megumi POV Time- 1:09 AM

I paced. Back and forth. Back and forth. Yeah, I'm just that restless. Well, for one, I do not like the uniform, two, the boss man is not fun at all and three, I am not supposed to even talk to the boss man's daughter. I mean, if he made everyone do that, imagine how lonely she is! I don't even know her name! I mean, even if I ask around, they either wouldn't tell me or they don't know it. Or so they say. I mean, how do you not even know the child that you are supposed to be taking care of?

I sighed and took a peek through the double doors again. I saw her, standing there. She still had her uniform on and she hasn't moved an inch since I last looked at her.

I hate it!

I know that I only met her a few days ago but… I don't know. Just feels like I have to take care for her you know? Like… I don't know how to explain it! Ask... umm… ask someone else other than me, okay! I can't say anything! Don't ask me!

I sighed in frustration and twirled my hair with my middle finger. What? That's a natural habit of mine. Don't question me.

I looked back at the clock in the other room and saw that five minutes have passed. ARRRG! How long is he really going to make her wait! I know that he is my boss and I should respect (R-E-S-P-E-C-T! I love that song) him, but right now, I respect him as much as I would respect a dark alleyway. Wait… that didn't come out right… I meant… Like, I respect him as much as a pile of dirt. But that's just mean to the dirt… I mean, it supports plant life, animals, hu- Wait a minute. I am getting sidetracked here. Ugh! I hate when I do that!

I stood back from the door and started to pace again, finger still twirling my hair. I felt restless. I only met the boss' daughter by accident and I already know that he is not a fun boss. I mean, who would treat their own daughter like this? Wait a second….. I didn't even meet him, let alone talk to him!

I sighed, even getting frustrated with myself. I can't deal with this! I need a relaxing life with a fun job and surrounded by friends.

I froze in mid-step. I quickly turned my head to look behind me. Nothing. There wasn't even a speck of life in the hallway… Wait, that came out wrong too. Ignore that. A chill ran down my back, making it feel like there is someone else in the hallway besides me, staring at me.

"Excuse me, ma'am," I jumped back and put up my arms in a defensive position, all while turning around. It was the head butler that hired me. Then it hit me. _This man is not normal. _

He looked like the average butler, tux, handkerchief in the pocket, a white cloth on his arm, and a very typical hairstyle (though I don't feel like telling you so you can imagine him for yourself. Just remember that he is a man of age). He held this plastered smile on his face and said, "Please return to your sleeping quarters. The Master has just returned and he does not like having people running around the house while he is active."

I nodded hesitantly, glancing at the room once again before turning around to walk to my room. I still didn't hear him move at all but when I turned around a few seconds later, he was gone without a trace.

Pushing down my curiosity, I knew that I shouldn't go back. So instead, I walked to my room, only to turn the corner to the other entrance to the room. I peeked in the small crack, making sure that I wasn't making any sounds.

I saw her (I still don't know her name so I am sorry if the word "her" is redundant) still standing there but the only differences is that there is a person sitting in the main chair aaaalll~ the way over on the end of the table, farthest away from us. He was talking, but I couldn't hear him.

Suddenly, a hand covered my eyes. I tried to scream but nothing would come out of my mouth. I opened my eyes. There was darkness around me. I reached my hand out to touch the door that was in front of me. There was nothing there. I looked around. There was nothing there. There was just black darkness. There wasn't even the person there anymore. The person that covered my eyes wasn't there anymore. I looked around quickly, searching. I was looking for anything. Any sign. Anything that I can see.

I saw something. Something from the distance that was glowing. I turned to it and ran. My body felt heavy and slow. It felt like my bones were filled with lead and I was moving at the speed of a slug. I tried screaming to it, but nothing came out. It felt like I was choking on dust. I tried to cough but nothing came out. I stopped. I held one hand on my throat and the other on my chest. I tried to force a breath out. Nothing, nothing even a sound came out. I breathing started to become frantic.

I felt someone yank my hair back. My mouth opened in a silent scream. I reached backwards to get the person. My hands went through air, yet my hair was still being pulled. It pulled my hair again. But this time something else accompanied it.

I felt it come in. The cold metal slid into my stomach. The pain didn't register until after the shock faded. I stood still, hoping that the knife wouldn't move anymore. I felt the blood drain from my body. I felt the warmth leaving my body. I felt the pain overtake my mind. The knife plunged further into my body. My stomach felt like it was being emptied. My stomach started to burn. _Poison. _The word ran through my head. It immediately knew that there was poison on the knife. It was entering, eating my insides until there was a red pile of goo in place of my organs.

The knife was immediately yanked out. I felt my insides rip, being torn apart by the knife. Everything, from blood, to even the food that I have eaten spilled out. I coughed but no sound came out. Nothing but blood. I wanted to faint. The pain; the pain was too much. My eyes fell closed.

My eyes opened in a rush. I sat up quickly, feeling my stomach for that cut, looking at my stomach for any sign of stabbing. Nothing was there. I quickly looked around to see that I was in my room. In my bed. With my pajamas on. I blushed, hoping that no one actually saw- Wait a minute, I am supposed to be worried about the fact that I was awake, and that someone stabbed me.

I got up and ran to my closet to change my clothes. I opened it wide and screamed. I covered my mouth with my hands, walking back with shaking legs. I felt bile come up my throat. My brain stopped thinking. My mouth was threating to open, either to let out another scream or throw up. I hit the bedside but made sure that I didn't fall over. I sat down, making sure I didn't fall. I kept it shut, making sure I calm down first. I took a few quick breaths before deep breaths. Once I felt calmer, I looked in the closet again. I slowly walked over to the closet, breathing even, or at least trying to. I stood in front of the mess that made me scream.

Okay, I bet you are thinking that I am talking about my own mess, like my clothes and other stuff are everywhere in the closet. I wish it was that it was that simple. And just to be fair, I might not be able to describe it well but It will be gross all the same. You could skip me describing it if you want but don't worry, you will not be lost! I will summarize it at the end so don't worry! All the describing will be only one paragraph so you can just skip specific paragraph if you want. Okay, let's get to describing!

XxXxXxXxX

Red blood spots covered the floors and walls. Some was starting to dry as "it" hung there. Blood continued to drip down. Drip. Drip. Drip. The floor was covered in red suspicious looking items. It looked squished, stepped on, played with. Part of it still hung from "it", looking like a red, thick rope. I realized there that the rope was actually intestines. It looked as most of it was ripped from "it". The rest hung there, like the thing itself didn't want to let go of it. The body, or "it" as I called or call it, showed a single stab wound in the stomach. It was vertical and it looked like it was rotting from the inside out. The stab wound was wide and shows the inside clearly without having to move any part of the body. The body was floating; looking like it was lying on the ground, not hung in anyway. It was limp, so it definitely not being hung by string. The body's arms and legs were dangling like a puppet. The head was tilted back, so the eyes were facing me. The eyes were bloodshot and partially opened. It looked like she wanted to sleep. The body was a girl. Her face was extremely pale, along with the rest of her body because of the blood lost. Blood trailed down from her mouth, looking a bit wet but mostly dried like the rest of her blood. The only parts that were still wet were the blood in her used to be stomach and the pool of blood under her. Her hair was tied back and her face looked untouched.

XxXxXxXxX

In all, the body looked like it was attacked with a knife with poison to the stomach, the exact way I seemed to have died a while ago. I looked at her body and knew that she was wearing my uniform. The only difference is that it is not me. It is another maid I've seen around the mansion as I was cleaning, running around, and doing the usual stuff. She was a very timid person and she didn't say much. Actually, I don't think I heard her talk before. Why was she the one killed? Why did I experience the same thing as her in… I'll call it a dream. Why did she have to die? She probably had a loving family that cared for her.

I walked towards the body now and I breathed in the smell of rotting. I felt the throw up immediately come up again and I covered my mouth to stop it. The poison probably sped up the rotting because I knew that she wasn't there before 3 PM. That was when I put my clothes in; making sure everything was folded and hung perfectly inside. Hey, I like to be organized in my closet!

"That is certainly a big mess for you to clean." I jumped and turned to see that it was the butler that told me to go back to my room… last night? I have no idea what the time is now. He still had the same smile he had from before. "Please refrain from doing… unnecessary things if you don't want the skeleton, or the dead body, in your closet again." He chuckled at his joke and walked quietly out the room.

* * *

That is the reason I didn't update earlier. I needed to get Megumi in the story. Even though it didn't seem like she was important, she really is.

I am not going to beg anymore. Just do what you want and I will decide if I am going to cut this short or not.


	10. Chapter 10 Up to Now

Latin Words Used:

_Scindo_- Slice; Cut

_Contego_- Protect; Shield

Chapter 10- Up to Now

*Time Laps of 2 weeks*

* * *

Normal POV

I walked quietly in the street, wasting time before I had to go back to the jail that is supposedly called a home. I walked along the long streets of the Azumano District. I watched as the men and women walked home from their long day of work. Most were slouched and hunched over in exhaustion. I turned into the park, seeing that there was no point of walking around anymore. I sat down on the bench, seeing that many businessmen had the same idea I had. They sat with their heads back and their arms lay out on the top of the bench.

My ears picked up singing from a couple yards away. I was accompanied by an acoustic guitar. Surprisingly, it soothed me. I snapped my eyes open after I realized I closed them. A soft curse came out of my mouth before I could stop it. I closed it immediately and got up abruptly, startling a few people before they went on with their own business. I started to walk swiftly and quietly, making sure that I was going in the right direction.

I shouldn't be this relaxed. I can't. I looked around, and listened to the wind. All I heard was music. I turned around and saw a silhouette in the distance. It was staring at me. I met its glance. It smirked. I was surrounded. It suddenly became empty in the park. No music. No people. No animals. There was someone behind me. I swung my arm back. It caught my arm. "My, my, relaxing in the park I see." I knew that voice. I did not turn to face him. "Giving me the cold shoulder? That's so mean of you, Hayashi, Fuzen. I thought you would at least say hello to your enemy."

I snatched my arm back and jumped away from him. I landed on the top of the bench and continued to stand there as the wind blew. "Touch my targets and you will disappear."

The male laughed. He had hair that was the color of ash; grey but dark. His eyes were golden, similar to a street cat that patrols the alleyways for food and other rodents to kill; dangerous and stealthy. By his profile, he looks to the age of 18. "Oh~ that's scary! You're so scary!" he mocked me. He chuckled and placed his hands on his hips. "But I should be the one who says that. Aren't you the one who was eavesdropping on me and my friend? Especially since I was drunk! How embarrassing that was for me." He leaned towards me. "And you don't even know my name! How rude of me. I'm just standing and blabbering my mouth off here and I just realized that you probably don't even know my name! My name is Takahashi, Kashaku. I realized that your name is probably not a real name. I mean, mine is a real name." He stood up straight and placed a finger on his mouth thoughtfully. "I mean, my name is awesome! Aren't you familiar with that word? Kashaku…" He smiled cruelly that would have made me shudder.

My face hardened. I switched to English to make this conversation easier to understand. "_Torture._"

***WARNING to those who don't like violence! I will summarize at the end of the paragraph***

******************Warning******************

******************Warning******************

******************Warning******************

******************Warning******************

He smiled and said, "_So you are familiar with that word._" He switched back to Japanese. "Isn't the name creative? My guardian came up with that name. You've seen him before. He's the one that you scared senselessly." He started laughing as he said, "That was the first time I ever saw him that scared before. That was hilarious!" Minutes pass before he finished. "But I know that you aren't interested in that kind of stuff. You are just a servant; a slave at most. You are just a slave to a man who wouldn't be able to hurt someone like you if you could use your full potential. I could get rid of him for you…" I stiffened a bit, hoping that he didn't notice. He smirked, "But I know that you probably want to _kill_ him yourself," he said, emphasizing the word kill, "you wouldn't be able to though. The servant of evil dares not to kill the master, even if they are selfish, worthless little ants they are. Or should I call them cockroaches? They never seem to die, do they?" He cruelly smiles at me as he changed the topic completely and said, "I love seeing people die slowly, do you not? I love hearing them beg and cry; their cries to die. I love feeling their life slip out of their body, turning into the cold bodies that I love to eat later. Human flesh is the best quality of meat, you know. I especially love it when there are more than one person there, telling me to kill the other before them, letting them live because I have killed their companion." He starts laughing crazily, tilting is head back and his arms out from his sides, and hands formed and tensed as if he had two palm sized spheres there. "I love it all!" he shouted.

****WARNING ENDS***

Skip summary if already read the paragraph.

****Takahashi says this, "He smiled and said, "_So you are familiar with that word._" He switched back to Japanese. "Isn't the name creative? My guardian came up with that name. You've seen him before. He's the one that you scared senselessly." He started laughing as he said, "That was the first time I ever saw him that scared before. That was hilarious!" Minutes pass before he finished. "But I know that you aren't interested in that kind of stuff. You are just a servant; a slave at most. You are just a slave to a man who wouldn't be able to hurt someone like you if you could use your full potential. I could get rid of him for you…" I stiffened a bit, hoping that he didn't notice. He smirked, "But I know that you probably want to _kill_ him yourself," he said, emphasizing the word kill, "you wouldn't be able to though. The servant of evil dares not to kill the master, even if they are selfish, worthless little ants they are. Or should I call them cockroaches? They never seem to die, do they?" Afterwards, he changes the subject completely and describes what he likes to do, which is, if you couldn't have guessed it, to torture people. He describes it closely enough that I have to put a warning on it. He says, in summary, he likes to kill people slowly, eating specific meat afterwards, and letting them beg for him to let them live/die. ****

Throughout his speech, I couldn't help but think of "them". I clenched my hands into fists. _I will never let that happen! _I unclenched my hands and summoned both light and shadow spears. I threw it.

* * *

Takahashi, Kashaku's POV

I saw, no, I felt them coming. I flash stepped next to where the girl was, with my back facing the same direction as her front; the interesting girl that my guardian seems to want to get rid of. I don't get why. She's so fun to screw around with! I whispered in her ear as I saw her eyes widen in the slightest. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. What a bad girl you are!"

She took a quick jump away. Yup, definitely fun; like a bunny perhaps. I do love bunnies. But they don't seem to live long enough before I finish "playing" with them. At least I know that this one will live longer. And I will trap this one in a cage, for the most… kashaku if you will. Kukuku, I already love this game.

I looked at her from the corner of my eye and said, "That was dangerous, silly girl! That would have killed me if I didn't see it coming!"

I saw her clenched her hands. I smirked at her. She suddenly straightened her back and gave off the feeling that she was looking down on me. I pretended to pout at her to try to throw her off her attitude. "Why are you being so mean to me? All I'm doing right now is being nice to you!"

She smirked. I raised an eyebrow out of surprise. Did I break that mask? She leaned towards me with her hands on her hips and that smirk on her face. "Do you really think that you'll be the only one who'll have fun?" That smirk is annoying me… She's not Hayashi, Fuzen. She stood back straight and looked at her nails in a bored fashion. "I'm already having fun from the moment I laid eyes on you. Do you really think that you'll beat us in anything? The time's coming close and I'm getting stronger and stronger." She turned her head and faced me, her eyes shining sapphire blue. "My name is Kibarashi. Heard me? Memorized it? Good. I hate repeating." She smirked and said, "And no, you didn't break my dear Fuzen, you just ended up making me come out by accident."

I brought my hand to my chin in pretend thoughtfulness. "What do you mean? I like talking to Fuzen. You're not all that fun, Kibarashi was it? How and why would I make you come out?"

She smirked and brought her hand out to her mouth. "My, and you would love to know that, would you?" Her blue eyes shone in amusement. I held back a growl. I absolutely hate, HATE, the color blue. Her brown eyes are so much better. _Hmph_, I thought, _I've gotten attached to the target a bit too fast. Maybe I should start the mission a bit earlier than planned. _"I would love to hang in your dimension with you and talk till my mouth drops but I have someone waiting for me." She jabbed her hand into the air next to her as she said, "_Scindo_." _I feel sleepy…_I thought, _I really feel tired…_ My conscience slipped away.

* * *

Kibarashi's POV

I felt my hand slide between his dimension and reality. I kept my eyes on him since I came out. Why I came out indeed? Even I don't know the answer. How long is this going to last? What's going to happen?

But I do know one answer. This person, Takahashi, Kashaku, is not normal; not similar to human, animal, or even other art forms. He's….. It's like he's artificial, not real, made up. Nothing should be able to obtain the powers to be able to create their own dimension, let alone be able to dodge one of Fuzen's attacks, even if they weren't 100%; more like 30 to 32% but still.

I felt the air change. I looked behind him and saw that the dimension was breaking. This isn't right. It shouldn't be breaking down…! A black shadow swiftly moved towards me. I jumped into the tear. I wasn't fast enough. I felt its claws rip the skin off my arm, with the blood immediately running out. I turned and screamed, "_Contego_!" I knew that using _Scindo _meant that it will not close until five minutes exactly have passed, but I haven't expected for him to try to prevent me from leaving. And that was a grave mistake.

The shield sealed the tear, but it will last for at least seven minutes. Luckily, it will protect me. Unfortunately, it also means that the opening will continue to be open until _contego _disappears. I watched the creature through the shield. It was as if it has forgotten about me. It continued to wander back and forth, as if pacing.

I watched it. The creature was a large, but thin. If it stood high, it would be at least 275 cm (about 9.02 feet). Instead it was hunched over, back high in the air. The face was covered by a white mask, covering all of the creature's features: its eyes, nose, and mouth. The mask… It kept changing. One moment, it is the face of an Ammit, and the next, it is an Agaliarept. And after, it would be an Empusa, and then it would be a Jikininki. It just kept changing… changing into different mythological creatures and demons. The body had four legs, similar to a four legged animal, but it stood on two legs. The arms seem to hang limp when they are not used but when they are, they become rigid and powerful.

I began to shake in fear, even if I didn't want to. I shook my head and simmered the shaking. I couldn't really stop it but I could hold it in to the point that others wouldn't be able to see it. The creature turned to look at me. We connected eyes for what seemed like hours, maybe even days. It's eyes; they were beautiful. I felt myself being drawn to them; I wanted to be with him, to help it.

I reached out towards the shield. _Stop! _My hand unwillingly stops. I look down and see my hand is still shaking, trying to break the hold against it. _I won't let you kill us for the sake of figuring out what that thing is! _My hand is pulled back, and I frowned. I hate having Fuzen tell me what to do. I feel my hand trying to move toward the shield again as I look at the creature again. He was crying; not with tears, or sobs, or even screams. I feel the extreme sadness from it.

I turned away, squeezing my eyes tightly and pretended not to see it. I don't want to be here. I covered my ears and my knees collapsed on me. I started to chant, chanted words from the centuries before when I was first learning spells, how to survive in years to come before I could be passed down to another generation.

Unlike Dark and Krad, I am spiritually passed down daughter to daughter, never skipping a generation. I watch over the daughters and make sure that they are safe and in one piece. Usually I only appear once or twice a generation, but this one is special. Hayashi, Fuzen…..She is the only one who really needs my help. I can only do so little though. There is something about this generation that changes everything. Usually, the events that happen to each generation is similar, yet different. It all results to one ending.

The generation before uses the power of the ancients to destroy something that was in the way of their lives. If not, they would die at the age of 18, the year of age where the girl is officially turned to a woman. But for her mother, she almost died because she almost couldn't find her anchor points, the art pieces that held her to this curse. Once, you've destroy it, you will live past and I will go away for the next generation to come. They usually find one at the age of 14; Fuzen is overdue. She has yet destroyed one of her four anchor points; one for every year since the age of fourteen, when her body is in the midst of getting ready to shut down. When this happens, small things begin to happen, they are not able to perform activities they rarely use, such as swimming, biking, or even read; if they haven't done it in two months, it would go away; permanently.

So far, she hasn't lost anything all important. She is aware of this and does all that she could to losing any of her abilities, but as time goes on, without destroying anything, she would also start to lose things, things I have only learned just in this generation. No other had a barricade to prevent her to destroy the anchor points; just her.

I blinked and found myself back in the park. I sighed. I let myself go, letting Fuzen's spirit take over the body once again. As I do though, I questioned her. _What has made you this heartless?_

* * *

Harada, Risa's POV Time- 7:28 P.M.

I laid on my bed on my stomach while kicking my legs in the air watching TV. I'm so~ bored right now! Usually I would be eating dinner or talking on the phone about things like who is going to be on the variety show tonight, but I don't even feel like doing that! I huffed and rolled on my back. Riku is out with Daisuke and won't be back till 8; although I would want to join them, this is a date between them two after all; just them; alone! Why can't I be in a relationship right now? And with Satoshi too…..

I flipped back over so I could see the TV right. I yawned in boredom as I flipped through the channels. I sighed as I said, "I really, really wish that I can go on another adventure like when Dark was here…"

_Be careful of what you say. Anyone can be listening. _

I jumped up and looked around. "… Wh- who's there?" There's no one there, and the voice definitely not Mio. The voice belonged to a guy and it didn't sound like any guy that I knew. I slowly got up from the bed and went to the veranda. I looked out but I didn't see anyone. I closed the doors and locked them just in case. I sighed. "Must have been my imaginations," I mumbled to myself.

_I wouldn't jump to conclusions if it were I, Risa-chan. _

I yelped as I heard the voice again. I grabbed the thing that was closest to me, which just happened to be a flower vase. I don't even know why we have this. I held it against my chest in a defensive position. I sucked in a breath as I tried to make my voice more confident than I really was. "Who's there?!" I almost shouted. I looked around the room cautiously as I moved towards the door of the room.

"You don't need to know my name," The voice said behind me.

I spun around quickly and saw a boy with dark grey hair and gold eyes. He looks like a high schooler, 16 maybe 17. _He looks kind of cute… _I mentally slapped myself. _Pull it together, Risa! There is a boy in the room when there shouldn't be anyone here! _"I do because you came into my house without permission and you better be glad I didn't call the police yet! I'll ask again and you better answer; who are you?!" My voice sounded more confident that time, though I still had the vase in my hands, ready to swing if I needed to.

The boy cocked his head and crossed his arms, smirking like he knew a dirty, little secret that he wasn't going to tell me. "Your house security is full of holes; anyone can get here if they wanted to." He took a step forward, while I took a small step back. I want to look strong but I'm still scared. _Riku, where are you when I need you the most? _Having Riku around me always made me feel better. "Anyways, the poor scared girl in front of me is looking adorably _delicious_!-" I shuddered. "-But that's not why I'm here." My back hit the wall before I knew it and he placed on hand on his hip and the other on the wall next to my head. He leaned in closer to my face and said, "I need you to do me a favor."

I moved away from him and held the vase in front of me. I looked at him cautiously and asked, "Why are you here? What do you mean by 'favor'? Why me?"

Smiling, he leaned against the wall, where I was just standing and said, "Simple! You wanted adventure, now you'll get it! I want you," he paused there as he seemed to be thinking what favor he wanted me to do. Weirdo. "Oh, that's right! I want you to help find Hayashi, Fuzen's weakness!"

I paled; he said that too cheerfully. "Why do you think I'll help you with this?! That is ridiculous! We finally get her to hang out and talk to us-"

"Exactly!" He smiled a cocky smile. You're close enough to talk to her, to find out what makes her tick, tock, and rock!" Before I could say anything (what kind of saying is that?), I felt my body freeze over. I dropped the vase in between us, my hands hovering where it had been before when I was holding it. It felt like ice pricking at my skin. I tried to move my fingers, but they wouldn't move. I tried to move any part of my body, but nothing moved; just my eyes as I followed his movements. "You see," he started out as he moved behind me, "you seem like to be the perfect one to do it; after all, you were the one who didn't want to befriend her in the first place." Shock and guilt went through my body when he said that. _I didn't mean that! _I wanted to say. _I didn't mean it! I was just…. jealous that she was getting more attention from Satoshi than me. _He smirked at me. "You've always wanted to have the perfect life, the perfect boyfriend, the perfect family, and the perfect friends. And now you can!" He had placed his hands on my shoulder and his face was so close to my cheek I wanted to punch him. I mean, has he ever heard of personal space! "Just get her out of the way and little Satoshi would be crawling to you!"

_That sounds… that just sounds amazing. If I could have him as a boyfriend… _All my fantasies of having Satoshi as my boyfriend flooded throughout my head, like a dam broke down and let all the feelings come out. _No! _I mentally shook my head and thought, _Daisuke, Riku and Satoshi would be upset if she's gone! I would be, too. _I tried to show him that I didn't want to do it, and I guess it worked, because he huffed and walked around me to my face. "Well, I didn't want to have to do it this way, but since you've pretty much asked for it, I'll force you into agreeing." He got close to my face again and I paled. His face changed from happy and cheerful to serious and… creepy. "You will agree. If you don't, then I guess that you don't want to continue living anymore. And unfortunately, your twin would follow your footsteps." The surprise and confusion ran through my head and he chuckled, even though he had the smile on his face, his eyes showed that he was dead serious. "I guess that voodoo doll didn't tell you guys anything, huh?"

He walked away and turned towards my bed. It looks like he is picking at the frame, from the side view. "When she combined with you two before, she connected your hearts, not just mentally but physically. Which means; one dies, the other will too; doesn't matter how, but both will still die." He glanced from the corner from his eye and asked, "So are you sure you want to die now? I don't think her boyfriend would like it very much to see his girl die in front of him in the night that they finally get to spend together; alone." He chuckled. I tried to furrow my eyebrows. How does he know all of this?! How long has he had been watching us? He smiled this creepy smile and walked towards me. "You've got four days. Four is my favorite number after all. If you don't agree, I will kill you in the most gruesome way I can think of and make SURE that the others will find you that way, all the blood and guts all over the place…" I tried to scream, but I couldn't; my mouth wouldn't move! "And one more thing," he leans in with the smile of the joker and eyes dead like a fish. He placed his finger on his lips as if to say 'shh' as he said, "You better not tell anyone. If you do… well, I wonder if Satoshi likes his girls cooked in a broiler."

I screamed.

* * *

Harada, Risa POV Time- ?

I felt my body being shaken. My eyes shot opened and saw Riku's worried face. "Risa…" She started, "are you okay? By the time I got back, you were already asleep. The TV was off and the lights were too." She sat down on the bed and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Now I finish getting ready and you're screaming your head off. Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" I sat there in silence, still shaken up by what had just happened. _Was that really just a dream? I don't remember ever going to sleep… _My body was still shaking as Riku frowned and brought me into a hug. "It's okay Risa, it was just a dream."

I hugged her back and asked, "Can you sleep with me in my bed tonight? I don't think I'll be able to sleep very well."

She smiled gently and said, "Sure, don't worry about it." She laid down next to me and as we fall asleep, she said, "Don't worry, it was just a dream."

_I really hope it was, Riku. I really do._

* * *

**A.N. I am really sorry... 1) I've asked you a question that already had an obvious answer. I cannot stop writing this even if I had wanted to. Once I shared her story, I just can't NOT write the rest even if I don't want to... 2) Making you guys wait for maybe... 6-7 months for this crappy chapter. I will try to update as soon as I can, though I would like you readers just help me figure out what mysteries I've put in this story that you might not get, I haven't explained, or even something that is confusing! I'll try to explain/fix it as best as possible. I am really sorry!**

**I would like to thank Guest and **Cometflight525 **for reviewing (and Cometflight525 for favorite-ing this story). It definitely made me feel better about this story, and definitely would thank you guys for actually sticking with this story... Well, signing off!**


End file.
